<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHY GALO IS SO ANNOYING by butimeowed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785496">WHY GALO IS SO ANNOYING</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed'>butimeowed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Galo Thymos, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Insults, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Top Lio Fotia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1， </p><p> </p><p>Galo Thymos这个人令Lio Fotia感到非常不爽。 </p><p> </p><p>首先， Galo Thymos 笑得跟个傻子一样。不分时间地点场合，对着谁都笑，对着同事笑，对着路人笑，对着街边没有被火烧死的小花小草也能笑。自从普罗米亚消失，地球恢复正常，灾后重建中整个灭火队天天肝爆叫苦练练，他倒好，累到一回家就倒在玄关睡着了都在咯咯笑。以前还没觉得，现在越看越恼火，就是昨天，不知哪里冒出来的男的大声夸Galo奶子大，他竟然也能挠挠后脑勺对着人笑，还说谢谢谢谢。 </p><p> </p><p>再来， Galo Thymos 的脑子不好使到了令人费解的程度。关于普罗米亚的这番战斗说来也不容易吧，他竟然转眼就能一笑泯恩仇，原谅了那个古里，还说什么，崇拜了那么久的人怎么可能真的记恨，听起来要多蠢有多蠢。这不，古里一个命令，他一天能往执政官的办公室跑三趟，三趟啊！他一天饭都不一定有时间能吃上三顿啊。说是工作汇报，去他妈的，不就是为了像条哈巴狗一样去讨得那个伪君子拍拍他的肩膀说做得不错吗。 </p><p> </p><p>那个假正经的肮脏的禽兽，拍了Galo的肩膀之后，手指还要“不小心”划过Galo裸露的胸膛——Lio亲眼见到Galo那深色的富有光泽的乳晕像果冻一样被那戴着白手套的指尖拨弄到，Galo的乳头瞬间就硬了，在空气中小幅度地震颤了下。Lio非常确定那副愚蠢的手套并不会影响Galo摸起来的手感。然后Galo就站在那里装无事发生，两块硕大的胸肌起伏了好久，一看就是爽到了，令人怀疑他是不是多被摸两下能站在原地夹着屁股顶着裤裆射出精液来。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio承认，这个蓝头发消防员身材火辣，达到了可以直接拿去套现的标准，可是Galo本人难道心里没逼数吗？还是他明知如此，然后享受着他人充满Sex意味的眼光？往好处想，也许他根本没那么蠢，就是骚而已。他明白古里就是在摸他，然后每天定时定点地大老远跑去找摸。他要当古里的婊子就等不到晚上吗，非要做得这么显眼好让所有人都知道他渴望爱抚已经迫不及待了吗？ </p><p> </p><p>不， Galo Thymos 分明就是立志当一个公众婊子吧，天天梳着张扬的发型，不管什么天气都要坚持袒胸露乳，他那个不要钱的笑也就算了，还必须处处高调，所到之处两条街外都能听到他的声音在喊着什么热血白痴一样的台词，就跟别人不看着他他就活不下去一样，对，城市英雄Galo，关注的目光能让他达到性高潮，毫无疑问，他就是那种从十三岁起就有着在众目睽睽之下张着腿挨操的性幻想的男人。 </p><p> </p><p>此时此刻，Lio坐在大难不死重新开张的披萨店街边的座位上。本来没打算在吃东西的时候想这些事，是这些破事在脑子里自动蹦出来的。这些天，只要一闲下来，Galo那张欠揍的笑脸就会不由分说地对他进行精神入侵。 </p><p> </p><p>人可以有喜恶，也当然可以随心所欲地去讨厌任何一个人。 </p><p> </p><p>但Lio Fotia是绝对有问题的。 </p><p> </p><p>他是颗有着金玉皮相的炸弹，生得漂亮，内里狂躁，好坏参半也要看标准，但混在一起就是一片黑泥。在顺手拯救世界之后也算是洗白了，但捞出来拧一拧，出来的还是黑水。从小就在社会的边缘自由生长，自然是什么都见过，虽说这副皮囊精致得让人频频产生错觉，配上他顺便获得的英雄称号，更是让所有期望近乎要顺水推舟合情合理，但倘若真的指望他就像他看上去一样，脑子里沾不上乌糟，嘴里吐不出脏话，这不现实。就像要求他作为燃烧者去彻底控制住本能一样，根本不可能。 </p><p> </p><p>他最后总是选择燃烧，至于结果好坏，那都是运气。（万幸，结果是好的） </p><p> </p><p>只是，现在没有了普罗米亚，其他的火就更明显了。比如怒火。而Lio一直以来就没有什么可以称作成功的自我灭火经验——比如，他当纵火犯那会儿，可以先发警报给平民一些时间来逃生，也做得到不杀人，但该烧的还是要烧。不烧是不可能的。这就跟他最近的处境相似，他能够自行安排，不和Galo一起行动，他可以想方设法成功地回避了这个人，但该来的臆想绝不会缺席。 </p><p> </p><p>不讨厌Galo是不可能的。 </p><p> </p><p>无论如何，忽略他刚才对Galo的那番充满偏见身的脑内独白，Lio的自我调节能力如今确实好了很多。比如现在，他正狠狠地咬下一口烤得松脆酥软的火焰玛格丽塔，在嘴里烦躁地嚼嚼嚼，吞下，然后他突然想到什么一样猛灌下去半瓶冰镇汽水，稍稍松快了些。 </p><p> </p><p>身为燃烧者的时候不喝冷的，Lio现在才知道这玩意这么受欢迎是有原因的。似乎意识到了自己方才的暴躁，他看了看眼前的披萨，深深叹了口气，拿起它好好地咬了一口下去。 </p><p> </p><p>还好，无论Galo如何令人讨厌，心平气和下来，这家店招牌披萨的味道总归还是不错的。 </p><p> </p><p>与此同时，一声元气满满的 “LI——O——！” 在街道的嘈杂声中突兀地响起。 </p><p> </p><p>在意识到之前就已经太晚了，人类的循声条件反射快得令人绝望。 </p><p> </p><p>睁大的紫色瞳孔里倒映出蓝发男人的身影，长长的睫毛缓慢地合上，睁开，却把眼里那身影擦得更清亮了些，细碎的浅金色发梢被湿热的风轻轻抬起，又在风过后安静地垂下，被刘海挡了的额头青筋暴起，Lio嘴里的披萨突然就没了味道。 </p><p> </p><p>多日不见得Galo正大摇大摆地从街对面过来，显然毫不知情自己在Lio的主观意识里已经沦落成什么样了，更不知情Lio在独自经历着什么，他一边挥着那壮实的胳膊，一边大声跟Lio打招呼，脸上大大的笑容，比这炎炎夏日的太阳还要灿烂。 </p><p> </p><p>而就是这个笑，它实在不该......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2， </p><p> </p><p>Galo Thymos这个人很少去想“为什么”。 </p><p> </p><p>不如说，另他人生变得复杂的问题他大都不会去想，他绝大部分时候忙着燃烧灵魂，余下的时候就是在欣然接受，比如古里把他送进灭火队，比如露琪亚要他试各式各样的装备和武器。只有当遇到一些真的无法接受的事，比如毁灭地球，人体试验之类的，他才会奋起反抗才会去问为什么。 </p><p> </p><p>所以他也并没有发现Lio有意回避自己，他也完全不在意Lio在看到自己时反应异常，甚至在他被Lio动作粗暴地抓着手腕当街带走的时候，他也一副很ok的样子。 </p><p> </p><p>好久不见的Lio还是穿着一身黑，只是不再是机车皮衣，而是更加日常的黑色半截式紧身背心，和一条黑色的牛仔紧身长裤，靴子倒依旧是原来那双。这个男人用娇小来形容也不过分，那一头光泽波动的浅金色头发和流畅的身体线条让他看上去就像一个精致的人偶，从后面看，露出的那一节白皙的腰肢让人极易把他错当成一个扮酷的少女。 </p><p> </p><p>扮酷的少女一言不发，死死钳制Galo的腕关节（虽然对方并无要挣扎的意思）自顾自地往前走得很快。Galo体格很壮，两个手臂肌肉发达，他是个有着宽厚手掌的男人，他的手大，手腕也粗，Lio依然戴着黑色的截断式手套，细长的手指环不住Galo粗壮的手腕，指甲隔着布料陷进Galo的皮肉里。 </p><p> </p><p>身高差让Galo直不起腰，他勉强跟上了步伐，手腕被Lio抓得痛了也不在意。他好奇地问Lio，要带他去哪里，做什么。声音里有种令人恼火的愉快。 </p><p> </p><p>说真的，Lio也没有明确的打算。拉着Galo进了路边的旅馆也是看到了才想到的。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo也丝毫不以为两个男人大白天来旅馆有任何不妥，跟着沉默的Lio进了电梯，进了房间。Lio一脚砰地关上房门。Galo这才有机会跟Lio面对面，Lio太矮了，当他站在那里低头不语，Galo得蹲下来才能看到他的表情，从而试图找到一些答案。 </p><p> </p><p>于是他这样做了。 </p><p> </p><p>而就在这个时候，Lio眼里火光一闪，突然有了明确的打算。 </p><p> </p><p>响亮地一声“啪——！”划破房间里寂静的空气，Lio对着Galo那张好看的，总的来说带着笑意的脸，挥手狠狠扇了一耳光...... </p><p> </p><p>没错, 是扇了一耳光...... </p><p> </p><p>这一下力气奇大，完全不在“同伴间的打闹”这个范围之内（也没人会打脸就是了），结果就是体格健壮的Galo蹲着都可以失重，倒下，小麦色的皮肤上迅速浮起肉眼可见的红痕。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo: ????????????????????????? </p><p> </p><p>Galo睁大眼睛楞坐在地上，方才的笑意还僵在了嘴角，他下意识地伸手摸摸自己的脸，似乎不太相信发生了什么。说真的，此时此刻Galo一点都不生气，没有人会在内心的疑问达到了顶点的时候还能腾出情绪来生气。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio站在原地喘气，表情却比刚才舒展了些。但他完全没有要解释的意思。  </p><p> </p><p>好一会儿，Galo才用过度收到冲击的大脑组织出了语言，试探性地开口了。 </p><p> </p><p>“L...Lio?” </p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，Galo Thymos” Lio恶狠狠地说：“我早就想这么做了。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo无端被骂，懵上加懵。什么意思啊，岂有此理！ </p><p> </p><p>“你这混蛋...！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo这才有点生气，试图站起来和Lio理论，这一巴掌他挨得太迷幻了，Lio得给他个说法—— </p><p> </p><p>然后Lio给了他一脚，一下地把这位蓝头发猛男踹回地上。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio直接跨坐在了他腰部，抓着他的肩膀凶狠地把人推到，完了还不够，还要揪着Galo的头发把他的头部猛地按在地上。 Galo痛得直骂人，Lio抓起他的脑袋就往地上砸，Galo眼前黑了一下，那一瞬间他甚至怀疑这个Lio不是现在的Lio，而是疯狂燃烧者的那个Lio。 </p><p> </p><p>事实上，哪个Lio本质上都是一样的，无法控制的本能，无法压抑的火焰。注定成为失去一切的输家。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo 终于不笑了，令人讨厌的发型也乱了，但是看上去并没有更顺眼，还是一样令人心烦，Lio非常失望，尤其是Galo的头重重磕在地上时的那个表情，甚至让那些肮脏的臆想在Lio的大脑里跳跃得更加欢快了些。 </p><p> </p><p>为什么这个人如此令人不爽！他的脸，他的声音，他那时不时吞咽一下的喉结，以及此刻正在起起伏伏的胸膛，莫名其妙地竖起来了的深色乳头，以及隔着布料传来的，他皮肤的热度......  </p><p> </p><p>Lio死死抓着Galo的头发，咬牙切齿。 </p><p> </p><p>缓过来了的Galo倒是开始冷静了。 </p><p> </p><p>这一切都太匪夷所思，Galo虽然在地上躺着了，被制住了，也扎扎实实地挨了揍，但他并不认为自己收到了威胁。Galo十分肯定，只要自己希望，他现在就能摆脱这种处境，甚至把Lio揍他的份悉数还回去。 </p><p> </p><p>可是这不是消防员与疯狂燃烧者的战斗，没有破坏和守护，没有要正锋相对的理由，他们只是Galo和Lio......最重要的是，不再是疯狂燃烧者的Lio实在太小只了，没有极具攻击性的火焰，没有武装机甲坚硬的拳头，他整个人坐在Galo身上，Galo都不觉得重，他的胳膊和腿以一个成年男人的标准来说太细了（虽然揍人挺痛的），Galo触摸过他的皮肤，他知道它很容易被擦破，无论如何，Lio看上去实在...太脆弱了。Galo怎么可能做得到，像Lio对他施暴一样，去对Lio施暴呢。别说施暴了，就是要Galo现在从地上起来，用粗壮的双臂把Lio圈在怀里，像擒住一只龇牙咧嘴的小猫一样禁锢他的行动，Galo 都会感觉不太合适。 </p><p> </p><p>然后小猫又给了他一记黑拳。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo又生气又无奈，只好继续口头反抗起来。 </p><p> </p><p>“Lio你个疯子...你这混蛋@#￥%……&amp;%￥#%”  </p><p> </p><p>由于不太会骂人，翻来覆去就是那些话。Galo想，要实在受不了就逃走。又转念一想，把这个疯狂的男人独自留下也是个隐患，便连逃走的心思也没有了。 </p><p> </p><p>不知为什么，他能感觉到Lio还在燃烧，被看不见的火焰催促着，驱使着。他知道只要火烧尽了，Lio就会停止所有疯狂的举动。 </p><p> </p><p>这时，Lio挥拳头的动作缓下来了，停住了。他喘着气，想到什么似的，收了手，直起身来，揪着Galo头发的那只手转而按住了Galo的肩膀，就好像一只手真的把人按得住那样。 </p><p> </p><p>被揍得半边脸发肿的Galo终于暗自松了口气，却看到Lio只是怔在原地好一会儿之后，低头用牙齿咬着指尖，把手上的黑色手套拉扯下来，甩在一旁。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo现在已经不去问不去想”Lio到底要做什么了”，反正他等一下就会知道了。 </p><p> </p><p>然而Galo只见Lio困惑地看着他，像猫科动物伸出爪子试探一样，轻轻地用指尖触碰了Galo的胸口，碰了两三下，才慢慢地把手掌一寸一寸地往那处裸露的皮肤上贴，动作小心翼翼，迟疑又继续，跟刚才还在暴揍Galo的他简直不是同一个人。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio的手不大，手心柔软细腻，Galo突然被这么触碰，不由地低哼了一声。他感觉有些痒。 </p><p> </p><p>而Lio本人的感觉就更奇妙了。Galo的体温从Lio的指间传递到手心，Galo皮肤的质感比他想象的要光滑许多，他能感觉到Galo的胸肌随着呼吸一下下地伸展，收缩，能感觉到Galo心脏的律动，当他终于把整个手掌贴上去，他甚至能感觉到Galo皮肤下奔流的血液。Lio恍惚之间想起，他之前竟然从未真正触摸过Galo。 </p><p> </p><p>“也许我不是想揍你。” </p><p> </p><p>几乎全程沉默的Lio冷不丁地冒出这样一句话。 </p><p> </p><p>脸还肿着的Galo一时不知该作何感言，Lio没等他回应，抬眼直勾勾地盯着Galo的蓝眼睛，沉声说了下去。 </p><p> </p><p>“我想操你，Galo Thymos 。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3， </p><p>Galo Thymos也不明白自己是怎么了。 </p><p> </p><p>一切发生得太快，搞清楚状况时，两个奶头正在被Lio那双小巧的手把玩着。欲火找对了出口，Lio没那么急躁了，慢条斯理地揉搓着Galo发胀的乳粒 。 </p><p> </p><p>要知道，有些事，第一时间没有好好拒绝的话，就是默许。而就Galo这个情况，任何除了“把对方揍趴下”之外的行为都可视作一种迎合。至于“放开我”，“别碰那里”这一系列言语，完全就等于调情。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo不自觉地挺着胸，满脸通红，然后他喊Lio的名字，用破碎的声音连连说着，Lio不要，听起来反而像是某种拙劣的勾引，迫不及待地想让对方立刻干他。 </p><p> </p><p>当Lio用力拉扯他的乳尖时，他几乎尖叫，用拔高的音调喊痛。他仰着脖子一脸迷醉，缺氧让他大口呼吸，胸肌和腹肌充满活力地起起伏伏。Galo想开口说，Lio等一下Lio别这样Lio不可以，但当他真的开口时，出来的全是嗯嗯啊啊啊嗯嗯嗯啊。 </p><p> </p><p>你还真是喜欢被摸奶子啊Galo，竟然自顾自地享受起来。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio狠狠掐住Galo的乳尖，扯到不能再长，再看它们颤抖着弹回去。这下Galo完全尖叫了起来，Lio更加收不了手，反复拉扯直到Galo尖叫声里带了哭腔，摇着头大喊不要，可他红着脸不停地抬起胸膛的样子又在昭示着他很爽。Lio一边玩他，一边看着这个强壮的男人在他身下可怜地扭动，蓝色的头发在地上蹭得乱糟糟。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio本该出言羞辱他，这个欠操婊子，但对上了Galo不知所措的脸，和一双湿润的蓝眼睛，Lio脸一红，只说了句： </p><p> </p><p>“Galo...你反应太大了” </p><p> </p><p>说真的，Galo叫得就像被操了好几轮爽到失智，可看在上帝的面子上他现在只是被玩了胸，仅此而已。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio有点怀疑，扭头看向Galo的下半身，Galo惊慌地叫Lio的名字（但是按照惯例，晚了）......Lio看到Galo�的裤裆已经撑起了帐篷，顶端一小圈暗色的水迹在亮橙色的布料上尤其明显。 </p><p> </p><p>似乎因为燃烧者的视线而兴奋，那淫荡的帐篷竟然抖动了两下，接着，裤裆上湿润的暗色痕迹扩大了一圈。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio骂了一声，转过头来看到Galo已经用壮实的小臂挡住了自己的脸。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio不由分说地拉开Galo的手臂，并未受到什么阻力，却在看到Galo那张讨厌的脸时倒吸一口凉气。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo脸红得像是烧着了，他咬着颤抖嘴唇，看着Lio，满眼的无助。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio知道自己的鸡巴一定也硬了。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo Thymos 。 </p><p> </p><p>你是处男。 </p><p> </p><p>还是真正的婊子。 </p><p> </p><p>“不要用这种表情看着我！”Lio低吼一声，他以为自己又要揍Galo，扇他耳光，可是都没有。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio恶狠狠地抓住Galo的头发，俯身吻他的嘴唇。细碎的发梢扫过Galo的脖子和脸颊。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo睁大了眼睛，柔软的触感覆盖他干裂的唇部，他看到Lio闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛微微颤动，像蝴蝶的翅膀，Lio�的嘴唇...软得不可思议。 </p><p> </p><p>这不是他们第一次接吻。只是Lio不知道。 </p><p> </p><p>但是Galo想错了，这不是一回事，因为Lio已经伸出灵巧的舌尖撬开他的牙关，进到他口腔里面了。湿热的触感令Galo缺氧，Lio的软舌搅得他头皮发麻，Galo忍不住哼出了声，他不自觉地配合起来，在Lio的主导下笨拙地回吻他，两人的津液统统流进了Galo的嘴里，为了避免它们流出来，Galo动着喉咙吞咽。 </p><p> </p><p>疯狂的燃烧者毫无规律的舔吻啃咬，不停歇地追寻着一种类似燃烧的感觉，他突然感觉到自己被一双结实的手臂抱住了。Lio缓缓睁开眼，看到Galo动情的脸。 </p><p> </p><p>不知过了多久，Lio才起身结束了这个不在计划之内的吻，抽离之前还轻轻吸了下Galo性感的厚唇。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo赶紧放开了Lio，有些不好意思。毫无疑问，这一吻把Galo吻晕头了。 </p><p> </p><p>然而Lio则彻彻底底地清醒了。他自上而下重新注视着Galo，看到了以前从未见过的东西——抛开所有关于色相的偏见，Galo其实很乖，像一条忠诚憨厚的大型犬。 </p><p> </p><p>他说不定能对Galo好一点。Lio这么想着，扳过Galo的下巴决定再吻他一次。Galo伸出舌尖迎接他，那样子色情得令人心脏一紧。 </p><p> </p><p>这次过后Galo可以说是真的不太清醒了，裤裆还不知廉耻地顶着，躺在地上一副等着别人对他做什么的样子。Lio怀疑要是现在把Galo丢出去，他估计得任人摆布了，想到这里，Lio才意识到自己其实并不想这个蓝发消防员任（其他）人摆布。他认定Galo是骚货，又暗自希望Galo矜持一点。这种想法很矛盾。 </p><p> </p><p>灼热的视线落在 Galo湿润的嘴唇上，无论如何，Lio已经等不及要享用这个火辣的消防员了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio往前挪动，跪坐在了Galo的胸膛上，拉开拉链把阴茎放出来的时候他不由地松了口气。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo一下紧张起来，接着就吓了一跳，Lio那里好大！不知要怎么形容，总之明显比他自己的还要大。Galo几乎是看着那个硕大的，粉色的龟头直直顶到自己脸上的。 </p><p> </p><p>“舔” Lio命令道。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo迟疑地应了一声，侧过头真的就舔了起来......倒是服从得干脆。至于技术，充其量大概就是舔冰棒那个水平，只知道舌头顶着柱身上摩擦，鸡巴被他搞得动来动去。还好Galo不算太笨，接着就伸手握住Lio�的鸡巴，把它贴在自己舌头上一下下舔，还时不时地发出水声。 </p><p> </p><p>可惜的是，Galo的幸勤劳动，还不如他红着脸眯着眼睛舔屌的样子本身让Lio兴奋。Lio动了动胯，叫Galo张嘴含进去。Galo照字面意思这样做了，不太会，只含进去半个顶端，但是Lio被磕到了，吃痛了一声。 </p><p> </p><p>“白痴吗！牙齿收好！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo闻言赶紧照做，完了又看向Lio，用眼神询问。 </p><p> </p><p>“对，就这样，嘴张开点...再开点...” Lio出言引导他，扶着Galo的脑袋把阴茎缓慢地插入那温热的口腔里，等Galo的嘴角被完全撑开，阴茎正好成功进去了。Lio突然觉得Galo跟他真般配。 </p><p> </p><p>可惜这个姿势只插到一半就顶到了喉咙壁，没办法全部进去。 Galo看上去很不习惯，不停地唔唔呜呜，眼泪都出来了。Lio看到Galo整张脸飞快涨得通红，有点可爱，直到Galo开始用手推他了他才反应过来，从Galo嘴里退出来一点点......他现在还不想Galo噎死在他的鸡巴上。 </p><p> </p><p>但Lio也不认为Galo需要时间来缓一缓。他随即就抽插起来，像肏穴一样肏Galo的嘴巴。Galo喉咙里发出含含糊糊地呜咽，他眼眶红红地看着Lio，似乎很想说什么，似乎又不是什么必须说的，因为Galo没有再推他。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio没完没了地律动着，欲火被撩起的他看起来格外动人，白皙的皮肤染了一层薄红，浅金色的发梢被细细的汗珠沾湿，灵动的睫毛下，有万千星火汇于那对紫瞳之中。他骑在Galo的脸上，动作轻盈，像骑着骏马的公主，一笑值千金，好像她周围的一切，和她胯下的这匹马，只为取悦她而存在，世界合该围着她而转动，她不需要去考虑除了“自己的感受”之外的任何事。 </p><p> </p><p>然而，事实正相反，Lio Fotia不是高贵的公主，他是个低劣的破坏者，如果他拥有什么能取悦自己的东西，那一定是他自己夺取来的。 </p><p> </p><p>很遗憾的，Galo看不清美人动情的模样，�嘴里的肉棒让他状况十分糟糕，他用了很长时间来试图适应口交，他努力地让自己呼吸起来，嘴一直保持张开来接纳肉棒�的冲撞，口水流了一下巴，生理的泪水随着抽插一下一下地涌出眼眶。那双眼睛可真美，笑着或是哭着，它们总是生机勃勃，像永不熄灭的蓝色火焰。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，你真棒。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio肏得舒服了，忍不住夸他。他伸手替Galo擦了擦眼角的泪花，Galo含着鸡巴，回了他一个疲惫的笑。 </p><p> </p><p>为什么啊， Galo Thymos，为什么你这么好，这么乖，又这么令人讨厌。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio终于从Galo湿哒哒的口穴里抽出了阴茎，射在了Galo那张令人讨厌的脸上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 </p><p> </p><p>Lio Fotia臆想中的画面终于出现了。 </p><p> </p><p>白浊淅淅沥沥地挂满了Galo那张帅气的脸，从下巴，嘴唇，脸颊，直到额头，最后缓缓流进蓝色的发根。Galo像一个训练有素的妓女，乖乖地用脸来接着Lio的精液，小心翼翼地闭着眼睛，大气都不敢喘，等到Lio握着阴茎在他的下巴上擦了擦，他才开口问道： </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，你好了吗？” </p><p> </p><p>一开口，堆在嘴唇上的精液就滑进了口腔.....Lio的味道...咦？甜的？ </p><p> </p><p>爽过了的Lio一双眼睛水雾蒙蒙，人有些恍惚，臆想中的Galo和现实中的Galo合为一体...这感觉太迷幻了。Galo太顺从了，这让Lio反而点害羞，同时又有点生气为什么他能这么顺从。竟然还问自己好了没，难道想要被回答“我好了谢谢你” 吗？ </p><p> </p><p>那一刻Lio有冲动从Galo身上起来提裤子走人。Galo Thymos 这个人太让人不知道要怎么面对了，也许这就是他如此令人讨厌的原因！Lio正准备起身，Galo一把拉住了他。 </p><p> </p><p>干嘛啊，Lio低头，他这时才看到Galo的睫毛也被精液糊住了，眼睛睁不开。 </p><p> </p><p>“呜...精液进到眼睛里了...Lio，有纸巾吗？”Galo哀嚎道。一只手抓着自己，另一只手在不停揉眼睛......  </p><p> </p><p>Lio脸一红，抬头看了一眼床头放着的纸巾，回道，“没有！你自己舔掉吧。” </p><p> </p><p>“也行...” </p><p> </p><p>Galo干脆地舔起来自己的手来，舔好了又拿回去继续揉眼睛，像只正在自己给自己洗脸的猫。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio浑身血液直冲头顶，终于猛地一把抓住Galo的手腕。 </p><p> </p><p>“白痴吗！！！让你舔你就舔？不脏吗？？？！” </p><p> </p><p>这时Galo已经能够睁开一只眼睛了，被Lio抓着手腕，完全不明白Lio在激动个什么，但已经被Lio的情绪带偏了。 </p><p> </p><p>“不是没纸巾才舔的吗？！不脏啊！！是甜的！” </p><p> </p><p>岂止不脏，Galo以为像Lio这种美人，从头到脚都是干净的。毕竟，连精液都是甜的。 </p><p> </p><p>而这就非常有问题了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio一下站起来。他走到床头快速扯了几张纸巾过来，沉默地坐回原“位”，重重地帮Galo把脸上的狼藉擦了。在对方，“不是有纸巾吗”，“轻点”，的嚎叫中这才想起什么来。 </p><p> </p><p>“我刚才在喝的汽水是菠萝味的...”Lio开口道，说着把纸巾扔一边，“所以才是甜的。” </p><p> </p><p>“原来如此！”被擦干净了脸的Galo如获新生，他还想问，如果没有喝菠萝味汽水那应该是什么味道的，但是目前还有个更迫切的事项。 </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，我还没射呢。” </p><p> </p><p>“哈？”，Lio无法理解，“你刚刚干嘛去了Galo Thymos？！” </p><p> </p><p>“我在舔你的——” </p><p> </p><p>“我是说”，Lio赶紧打断他，“你怎么不顺手自己弄出来！” </p><p> </p><p>“因为不太顺手啊。”  </p><p> </p><p>Galo看起来竟然还有那么点无辜。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio站起来，一屁股坐到床上，下结论道： </p><p> </p><p>“你现在顺手了。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo脸红了，也没理由了。但还可以再挣扎一下。 </p><p> </p><p>“在你面前...吗？”他问Lio。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio给了他一个肯定的，缺乏耐心的眼神。 </p><p> </p><p>“我倒是不介意...”Galo说。都是男人，这有什么的。不过他倒是暗自希望Lio可以以某种方式帮他一下。没说出来。他可不敢对这个暴躁的美少年提要求。 </p><p> </p><p>然而，对上Lio那阴沉沉里带着一丝不知名�的灼热的视线，Galo的动作还是迟疑了。等他真的把自己硬得湿哒哒的阴茎放出来，他才意识到...该死，他其实很介意！ </p><p> </p><p>Galo躺在原地，视死如归地闭上眼，开始握住自己撸动。被前液浸润的阴茎滑溜溜的，被他自己的大手握着，淫靡的水声从指缝间溜出来。他知道Lio在看着他，却莫名其妙地更加有感觉，不由地低喘连连。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio确实在观赏着，跷着腿，抱着手臂撑着脸，饶有兴致。 </p><p> </p><p>这个强壮的消防员浑身肌肉都紧绷了起来，柔韧的线条极富力量的美感；露出的胯骨随着他的动作时不时地轻轻扭动，无言地诉说着他的欲望——Galo Thymos的确很有魅力，他的脸是帅气的，他的肉体是完美的，当他沉没于欲望，不自觉地用蓝发张扬的脑袋蹭着地面，由内而外的热度令他不经意地半阖发红的眼睑，情色从他眼中溢出， 他喉结滚动，一呼一吸间充满了低俗的愉悦......他是男性荷尔蒙做成的炸药，要令人粉身碎骨。 </p><p> </p><p>而炸药本药似乎丝毫不介意自己像动物一样躺在地上，堕落地发情，在越来越急迫的呼吸中仰起脖子，时不时地轻哼出声。 </p><p> </p><p>“很熟练嘛！” </p><p> </p><p>Lio突然出言称赞道。吓得Galo一个激灵，睁开了眼睛。 </p><p> </p><p>“经常自己做吗？” Lio又问。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo这才意识到自己刚才好像太投入了，本就发烫的脸一下子烧起来了，眼里的蓝火闪烁不清。尽管如此，他还是一边安分地动着手，一边诚实，简洁地回答道： </p><p> </p><p>“对啊...” </p><p> </p><p>听起来就像在敷衍。但又令人没法不浮想翩翩。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio的喉咙不自觉地吞咽了一下，他皱着眉头，脱口而出地追问Galo，有多经常。话出口了才为自己的变态感到恶心。 </p><p> </p><p>然而Galo竟然还回答他了。一边喘息着抚慰自己，一边断断续续地说，每天早上，或者睡前，还有一个人无聊的时候。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio都惊了。仅仅是因为闲着无聊就要玩弄自己的身体？Galo Thymos，你是什么品种的浪荡分子？� </p><p> </p><p>”跟其他人也做吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio又问道。语气轻飘飘，眼神阴沉沉。 </p><p> </p><p>“那倒没有...”Galo的声音越来越沙哑：“因为没机会。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo Thymos还是处男...这个认知让Lio血脉膨胀，但即便如此，Galo那种直白的淫荡超乎想象。这种男人一旦开了荤那可不止公共婊子那么简单。Lio恼火地想，幸好Galo还是处男。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，看着我。” </p><p> </p><p>欲火上身的Galo有些疑惑地把目光投向那个浅金色头发的身影，瞳中蓝色的火焰烧得迷迷糊糊。Lio的目光炽热又凶狠，就和他命令Galo舔屌那时一样。 </p><p> </p><p>啊啊可恶，Lio真令他分神...人在Galo眼前，让Galo没法不去肖想他柔软的嘴唇，和他粗大的鸡巴。Galo懊恼地握着自己的阴茎，感到有些使不上力。他看着Lio，不知所措。 </p><p> </p><p>怎么又是这种表情！！Lio在心里大骂。 </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，帮我...” </p><p> </p><p>Galo还是厚着脸皮地开口了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio重重叹了口气，示意Galo到床上来。Galo红着脸咧嘴一笑，赶紧从地上起来，阴茎还无可救药地硬着，一脸“得救了”的表情。他快速地把自己下半身脱得干干净净，踩着自己湿哒哒的内裤一把抱住Lio把人拖进床里。 </p><p> </p><p>…...妈的骚货。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio从Galo的胸膛上支起身来，“想要我怎么帮你？玩你的奶头还是——” </p><p> </p><p>“怎样都好！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo连选项都不想听，只想Lio快点对他做点什么。Lio骂了一声，抓住Galo硬得不行的阴茎二话不说疯狂套弄起来。 </p><p> </p><p>“哦哦哦哦哦！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo双手猛地揪住身下的床单，当即大声叫出来。快感劈头盖脸，脑子疯狂过电...那里好爽！！这绝对，比他自慰要爽100倍...Galo尝到甜头，欲望更加迫切，他已经顾不上那么多了，不知廉耻地挺着腰抽动着胯部把自己黏糊糊的欲望直往Lio手心里送，嘴里浪叫连连，口水都流了出来。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊！Lio好厉害——！啊啊...好爽，怎么会这么，爽——啊！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo吵得要命，Lio不是一般的烦躁，皱着眉一脸嫌弃地看着这个发浪的消防员。他手上动作越来越狠，对方却叫得越来越开心，直到最后剧烈地喘息着，含糊不清地喊着要射了再快点要射了。 </p><p> </p><p>一道白光闪过，Galo终于颤抖着射了，出来了好多，全数洒在他自己剧烈起伏的腹肌上。而Galo射精时那声沙哑�的低吼，令Lio头皮发麻，心脏骤停。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo上半身紧绷的肌肉缓缓舒展，防松，小麦色的肌肤透出一层薄红。他张着干燥的嘴唇喘着气，还在说好爽。蓝色的头发乱糟糟的，一双眼睛湿漉漉地睁着，也不知道在看哪里。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio看着Galo瘫软在自己身下这幅毫无防备的样子，那股无名之火又上来了。 </p><p> </p><p>没错，Galo就他妈的是个婊子。 </p><p> </p><p>那么对着这个婊子硬了又硬的自己是什么？ </p><p> </p><p>Lio一言不发，用膝盖从Galo肚子上爬过去伸手打开床头的抽屉，翻了翻，顺便把那盒纸巾丢了过来。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo见状会意地抽出纸巾自己清理身上。这时Lio抬起他的一条腿，凉凉的液体落在了他股间，紧接着，有什么东西就挤进了他身体里面。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊...！Lio？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo惊叫一声，意识到那是Lio的手指在扩张他的屁眼。他惊慌地抬头看他的伙伴，却只看到浅金色的刘海在他脸上投下的阴影。 </p><p> </p><p>“等等，你要做什么...！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo整个人下意识地往后缩。Lio顺势往前挪，把Galo的那条粗壮的腿提起来狠狠拉开。 </p><p> </p><p>“不是说了吗，Galo Thymos...” </p><p> </p><p>Galo这才想起来...Lio是说过了，可是... </p><p> </p><p>Galo睁大了眼睛看着Lio的身体贴得近，看着Lio那双燃烧着的紫眸一晃而过，然后他的大脑黑屏了一秒......那一秒过后，皮肉撕裂，意识断层，生理的眼泪夺眶而出。Galo张大了嘴巴，喊叫却全哑在了喉咙口。 </p><p> </p><p>燃烧者没有给猎物任何喘息的机会，他借着润滑液的作用，把自己硕大的肉棒整根推进了Galo的处男穴里。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio这才稍稍松了口气，抬手拨弄了下挡眼睛的发丝，精致好看的美少年终于展露了一个恶劣至极的笑容。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo Thymos，这全是你自找的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 </p><p> </p><p>狂欢就在一瞬间。 </p><p> </p><p>感官炸裂，处男穴里又湿又热又软，爽得人头皮发麻。而Galo此刻满脸眼泪，哆嗦着嘴唇尝试了几下才发出声音，带着哭腔叫Lio拔出来... </p><p> </p><p>美少年强奸犯下意识地垂下眼睛，去看他们结合的地方。Galo的臀肉可怜兮兮地颤抖着，肉穴倒是紧紧含着他的鸡巴，里面的媚肉不停地吸。那一瞬间Lio脑子里只有一个想法——Galo Thymos 生来就注定是要挨操的。 </p><p> </p><p>而操翻婊子是一个男人应尽的义务。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio嘴角一勾，顺着Galo的意慢慢退出来，然后又挤开肠壁猛地捅进更深的地方。Galo被这一下肏得哭出了高昂的颤声，惹得Lio连缓冲都顾不上，暗骂一声，掐着着他的大腿就猛干起来。 </p><p> </p><p>刚刚开苞的穴口被撑得很大，青筋暴起的阴茎进进出出，高大的蓝发消防员被干得颠来倒去，一边呜呜地喊痛，一边舌头打结地说着拒绝的话。 </p><p> </p><p>无论这个男人是如何地令人讨厌，但这尻是个好尻，Lio愉快地想。 </p><p> </p><p>润滑虽然草率但也足够了，Galo的环状肌很健康，吞吐肉棒非常顺畅，并没有受伤。Lio明白，Galo不是真的痛，他之所以又哭又喊，只是因为不习惯屁眼被撑开，被鸡巴来回抽插的感觉。欲火上头的紫瞳美少年疯狂送着腰, 他会让Galo习惯被肉棒侵犯后穴的感觉的，那个婊子，本该如此。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo试图爬走，才发现自己腿已经软了...然后被Lio抓住脚踝拖回来。  </p><p> </p><p>“不好意思啊，Galo”，Lio重新把Galo的肉穴塞满，他一边重重地干他，一边用那无论何时都很好听的声音不怀好意地说：“你知道吗，我现在可是超——舒服的，你忍耐一下吧。” </p><p> </p><p>…... </p><p> </p><p>Lio万万没想到这句不走心的话反而让Galo瞬间放弃了挣扎。 </p><p> </p><p>他只见Galo抓紧了床单，被自己顶弄得乱七八糟，连拒绝的语言都没有了。他抬起一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛望着自己，看上去似乎还有点茫然。 </p><p> </p><p>“...那，你轻点。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo吸吸鼻子，如是说道。 </p><p> </p><p>…... </p><p> </p><p>...轻点？ </p><p> </p><p>Lio的脸一下子就黑了。他俯视着Galo在他身下一丝不挂的浪荡样，熟悉的火气涌上心头。 </p><p> </p><p>只要轻点，你就能心甘情愿地张开腿任人操干了是吗。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio沉默地把Galo另一条腿也抬起来，双手擒着Galo的两个大腿弯，让他的红肿�的后穴更好地暴露出来——暂时空闲下来的骚穴竟然一张一合一副等着人插的样子？（其实是因为Galo很紧张） </p><p> </p><p>Galo Thymos，为什么你总有办法激怒我。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio额角青筋直跳，他俯视着这个淫荡的，可恶的男人，操他也好让他舔屌也好，就他妈的爽不过五分钟，因为这个男人总能变着花样地来令他不爽。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio危险地呼出一口气。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo Thymos，你最好闭上你的嘴，张好你的腿，安静地挨操。” </p><p> </p><p>伴随着Galo的一声惨叫，肉穴再次被狠狠贯穿。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio的动作比先前更加凶狠，发泄似地顶弄着，毫无章法，Galo穴口的嫩肉一下下地被翻出来，带着亮晶晶的肠液。 </p><p> </p><p>“Lio...慢，慢一点，啊啊，痛！唔啊啊...你插得我好痛...！”  </p><p> </p><p>此时的Galo Thymos完全搞不清楚状况了，他努力地喘着气，张着腿由着这个漂亮的小混蛋干了他一会儿，里面又痛又痒，他最后还是忍不住用破碎的声音骂了出来。 </p><p> </p><p>“可恶...嗯啊！...你到底，想怎样——？！” </p><p> </p><p>”哈？” Lio一边动着腰，一边恶狠狠地说：“是你到底想怎样吧Galo Thymos！？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo这下真的生气了。再好看的人也要讲点道理的吧？他满脸泪痕，一边挨操，一边试图跟Lio理论。 </p><p> </p><p>“...Lio，Fotia,  我今天...像沙包一样被你揍，像，像女人一样被你上......你问我想怎样？明明就是，唔，你想怎样，就怎样——啊！” </p><p> </p><p>“说得就跟你没爽到一样！”Lio也生气了（虽然他一直在生气）：“...刚才是谁要我帮忙的？现在你完事了，就等不及要惹我不痛快了？” </p><p> </p><p>“？？！”，Galo一时没在操弄中喘过气来，又想起刚刚自己还在被Lio摸得叫好爽，他开口有些窘迫，但是他知道自己仍然在理：“我哪里惹你了？...明明就是，你让我干嘛，我就干嘛...你到底，哪里不满意...” </p><p> </p><p>Lio却不知怎的脸一下子红到了耳根，他放开Galo已经被他掐得淤青的大腿弯，双手抓住Galo的肩膀，看着Galo的眼睛，不知是激动还是愤怒地大喊： </p><p> </p><p>“我让你干嘛你就干嘛吗！？你凭什么要让我满意！？Galo Thymos你——” </p><p> </p><p>Galo也跟着莫名其妙地脸红起来。脑子已经快转不过来了，Galo赶紧打断他—— </p><p> </p><p>“所，所以说你到底要我怎么样嘛！？” </p><p> </p><p>用问句来怼问句最容易成功，Lio Fotia不说话了。 </p><p> </p><p>这是一个好问题，他到底想要Galo Thymos怎么样？他想要他穿好衣服不要随便给人摸给人看不要四处招摇最好安分做自己的事不要老是去想方设法获得别人的关注并且不要那么蠢被人性骚扰了还不知道还有不要像狗一样又乖又听话别人说什么就是什么最重要的一点不要那么浪荡鸡巴送到嘴边说舔就舔被人随便摸摸乳头而已鸡巴说硬就硬还不知廉耻地求摸明明是个帅气的男人不要像个婊子一样....... </p><p> </p><p>Galo屁股里还塞着Lio粗大的肉棒，他困惑地看着Lio那双暗火燃得噼里啪啦的眼睛，Lio的脸实在太近了，他看到Lio沉默地皱着眉头，看到Lio长长的睫毛眨了一下，两下，三下... </p><p> </p><p>然后他听到Lio动听的声音响起。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio说： </p><p> </p><p>“我想要你这个天生的婊子摆出一个婊子该有的样子像狗一样听话乖乖地趴在我面前浪荡地撅起你的屁股用你自己的手掰开你的骚穴像娼妓一样不知廉耻地扭着腰求操！” </p><p> </p><p>…...…... </p><p>…...…...….......... </p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo好半天说不出话来，像是受到了惊吓。 </p><p> </p><p>他甚至忘记了自己屁股的疼痛，他红着脸，睁着眼睛呆滞在那里，却什么都看不见......那个长得像美少女一样的Lio，怎么会说出这么...这种...的话。（Galo的骚话不如Lio的丰富，他想不到形容词了） </p><p> </p><p>Lio口出了这段狂言之后也沉默了。他清醒了，这下才总算是彻彻底底地，从自己的愤怒，性欲，和臆想中完完全全地清醒了。怎么办，他不仅殴打了Galo，性侵了Galo，现在还人格侮辱了Galo，现在说是开玩笑还来得及吗，还会被原谅吗，可能被原谅吗......完蛋了，他跟Galo的同伴关系要完蛋了。 </p><p> </p><p>果不其然，Galo一言不发，轻轻推开了他。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio低着头，不知道该说什么，该做什么了——他做错事了。他曾经做错过许多事，因为他抑制不住愚蠢的火焰，因为他本身就是一个毁灭者。 </p><p> </p><p>他也从来没有被无条件地原谅过。总是会付出代价。 </p><p> </p><p>自从普罗米亚事件结束，他每天都在弥补着自己的过错。帮助重建毁掉的城市，协助治愈受伤的民众，看似一切可以复原，好像自己可以被原谅。但是他也被谁都要明白，放任燃烧的火焰之后，只有一片灰烬。 </p><p> </p><p>只要他继续放任自己犯错，没有什么是不会失去的。 </p><p> </p><p>然后他听到Galo叫他的名字。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio迟疑地抬起头。 </p><p> </p><p>睁大的紫瞳中映出了臆想中的画面，Lio第一时间以为自己在做梦。 </p><p> </p><p>——Galo跪趴在他跟前，像狗一样的姿势，他撅起屁股，双手扶着自己的两个颤抖的臀瓣，把那个红肿的，湿润的肉穴露了出来。Galo保持着这个姿势，笨拙地扭动了下他的腰肢。 </p><p> </p><p>「像狗一样，像娼妓一样。天生的婊子。」 </p><p> </p><p>然后Galo扭头，满脸通红，一双蓝眼睛里有十分的窘迫。他开口道： </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，求你...操我。” </p><p> </p><p>见Lio没有回应，Galo仿佛更窘迫了。 </p><p> </p><p>“...那个，我不太会这种的，这样，是你要的吗？” </p><p> </p><p>…... </p><p> </p><p>Lio一瞬间有点感动，但就是同一个瞬间，他又不太清醒了。他低下头，浅金色的头发下他咬牙切齿地忍耐着各种疯狂的冲动，所有的火焰又回到了这个燃烧者身上。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo Thymos，怎么会有你这种人。 </p><p> </p><p>但是Lio好像已经开始明白要如何去应对这个特别的，永远令他出乎意料的男人了。 </p><p> </p><p>他上前抓住Galo那双还在扶着自己臀瓣的大手，挺身把那个等待已久的骚穴狠狠贯穿。他听到Galo一声拔高的浪叫。 </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你Galo，这就是我想要的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 </p><p> </p><p>被后入贯穿，忍不住淫叫出声的那一刹那，双手还在掰开自己屁眼的Galo Thymos心中的困惑上升到了一个全新的维度。 </p><p> </p><p>那是一种前有未有的，奇异的感觉。好像被顶到了什么不得了的地方，像射精一样爽，屁股也不痛了。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo翘着臀连着又挨了几下，才知道这不是错觉。 </p><p> </p><p>“等，等一下！”Galo赶紧喊道：“别顶那里...我感觉好奇怪啊！” </p><p> </p><p>一下子被Galo吸得很紧的 Lio 倒是立刻就明白了，他缓缓退出来，又狠狠对着那个点怼上去。 </p><p> </p><p>“是这里吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo呜地一声被顶得失去平衡，脑袋栽进被窝里，差点咬到舌头。 </p><p> </p><p>“嗯...是这里...” </p><p> </p><p>Lio露出个玩味的表情，他放开了Galo的手，拍拍Galo的屁股叫人跪好。Galo用手肘支起身，两个粗壮的膝盖往外挪了挪跪稳了，然后扭头看Lio。 </p><p> </p><p>还没等他看清楚Lio的脸，他就被掐着臀肉啪啪地猛干起来，次次都准确无误地撞击在他脆弱的前列腺上。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊！！哈，啊啊...不对啊...那里不要！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo双手瞬间揪住床单，几乎尖叫起来，这感觉过于强烈了。他觉得自己被Lio耍了，却听到Lio愉快地说。 </p><p> </p><p>“那里是Galo的敏感点，好好享受吧。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo哪懂得什么敏感点啊，他只知道自己被Lio肏得头昏眼花，跪都跪不稳。他那紧实的腰部一下下软得塌下去，屁股就跟着越翘越高了，张开颤抖的大腿跪在那里，一副恨不得整个肉穴翻出来给人玩弄的模样；嘴里嗯嗯啊啊啊啊个不停，一开始还算是在喊叫，到后面完全就是在发浪。 </p><p> </p><p>一个强壮帅气的男人在面前这样露出这幅痴相，Lio可能比Galo还要上头，阴茎怒胀，越干越猛越插越快。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo只觉得自己脑子要坏掉了，心脏要爆炸了，唯独不知道自己的那饱受刺激的肉穴已经被插出了水。 </p><p> </p><p>他想叫停，可是Lio说了今天就是要肏他；想叫Lio别弄那个敏感点，可是Lio说了要他好好享受。Galo被干得喘个不停，口水都来不及吞咽一下，滴到了床单上拉出一条银丝随着动作晃来晃去。这时他才好不容易想到了能提的要求，于是赶紧求Lio插慢一点。 </p><p> </p><p>没想到Lio这次通情达理了一样，真的放缓了他狂风暴雨般的顶弄。浅色头发的美少年调整了下呼吸，顺手抚摸了一把Galo打颤的大腿，笑了一声，说好。 </p><p> </p><p>然后他再次进入Galo那个已经臊水泛滥的肉穴，并按照Galo的要求，慢吞吞地，碾过Galo的前列腺。一阵电流从Galo背脊直冲大脑，这个强壮的男人一瞬间差点没昏过去，可是Lio并没有退出来，他接着又碾压了回去，慢条斯理地研磨起来—— </p><p> </p><p>“啊——哈啊——！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo的声音都变了调，酥麻的快感随着Lio在他体内的磨蹭传遍了每个神经末梢，爱液没几下就悄悄溢出了穴口，顺着他肌肉紧绷的大腿滑下来。Galo甚至支撑起自己上半身，布满细汗的前额抵着乱糟糟的床单，他紧闭着眼睛，发出破碎的，令人心痒的呻吟。 </p><p> </p><p>当Lio极富技巧地在他里面挑逗了好一会儿，然后毫无征兆地，再次重重地冲撞那个敏感的腺体时，Galo几乎要哭出来了。他以为Lio终于决定不这样慢悠悠地弄他了，可是Lio又若无其事地肏了进去继续磨蹭。 </p><p> </p><p>“L，Lio...还是快一点吧...” Galo认输道。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio歪歪头，把自己耳旁柔软的头发别到耳后，心情很好地回了一句，好哦。 </p><p> </p><p>按照Galo的要求，Lio这次换了种方式。狠狠地肏进最里面，再慢慢地碾着Galo的前列腺出来，一下一下地干他，不快也不慢。他用指尖去摸Galo腰窝，滑到尾椎骨，一路往下。他看到Galo的穴口肿得厉害，被自己的阴茎撑到不能更大，脸上不由地浮起笑意。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo呼吸都要停了，快感像鞭子一样抽在他脆弱的神经上。他脑子里一片混沌，只知道Lio进到了很深的地方，怀疑自己肚子要被捅穿了，下意识地伸手去摸，却只摸到自己抽动的腹肌。 </p><p> </p><p>“不...不要这样动啊——呜呜——！” </p><p> </p><p>面对Galo的请求，Lio很有耐心地回道，“那你说吧，想要我怎么动？” </p><p> </p><p>蓝色头发的男人胡乱摇摇头，再开口时听起来却更无助了，他说不知道。过了一小会儿，又自暴自弃般地道。 </p><p> </p><p>“......随你喜欢好了。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio露出个甜甜的微笑。当然了，Galo Thymos, 从你决定对我不设防备那一刻，你就只能任我处置了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio给的爱欲是一片阴晴不定的海洋，而Galo只是一条小破船，狂风暴雨也好，丽日晴天也好，它只能随着波浪，永远地漂浮着；只有当它足够幸运，才能被巨浪卷入，沉入宁静永恒的海底，得到一个归宿。 </p><p> </p><p>燃烧者已经放任自己的欲火了，对他来说，那是一种久违地，完全燃烧的感觉，让他回忆起那一场烧遍地球的战斗，那个时候他跟Galo Thymos，因为火焰，合为一体。而当时那个热血帅气的蓝头发男人现在心甘情愿地跪趴在他面前，肉体贴着肉体，真正的与他交合。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo红透了脸，明亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满了水雾，他跪在床上，颤颤巍巍，从头到脚每一块肌肉都在情欲中颤栗着，连十个脚趾都蜷缩起来。一双大手下意识地捂住自己的嘴，却无法阻挡一声声淫靡又绵长的呻吟从他喉咙里溢出，也无法阻挡他神志不清地喊着Lio的名字。 </p><p> </p><p>这就是性爱吗...好厉害...怎么办... </p><p> </p><p>Galo不会明白Lio对他的身体做了什么，更不会明白这一切对于Lio来说是什么。这种时候，什么都无所谓了吧，然后他听到Lio婉转又动听的声音轻轻对他宣告。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，你硬了。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo那强壮的身躯这才明显动摇了一下，他赶紧动着手肘撑起身，埋头去看自己下面——他何止硬了。呈八字型打开的大腿上全是水，自己的阴茎正在中间肿胀不堪，随着操干吐着前液。而他自己却忙着挨操，现在才注意到。 </p><p> </p><p>似乎觉得有点对不起它，Galo在来自后方那没完没了的律动中吃力地找到平衡，握住自己粗壮的阴茎，飞快地撸动起来，想要为自己的欲火赶紧找个出口。他动作急切，肩膀上的肌肉都在一下下地抽动......可是不知怎么的，偏偏这一次，怎样都达不到，怎样都去不了，好像自己无论怎么努力，还不如身后那个漂亮的男人随便肏他两下来得爽。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊啊，哈...Lio...我想射，让我射....快点......” </p><p> </p><p>Galo近乎胡言乱语地哀求道。他没有经验，也没有依据，但他潜意识里就是知道Lio能帮他。 </p><p> </p><p>“好呀”，Lio笑道。真有你的，Galo Thymos, 这么快就学会撒娇了吗。 </p><p> </p><p>“那么，要来了哦。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo那一刻听到自己的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，他赶快把屁股往Lio那边送了送，紧张又期待，不敢呼吸。 </p><p> </p><p>后来，Galo都不记得这一场性事是怎么结束的，只记得自己从来没有这么舒服过。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio倒是记得许多。Galo高潮时的哭声，从Galo后穴里像失禁一样流出来的白浊，还有Galo最后那个让人忍不住吻了他的表情。 </p><p> </p><p>以及他自己在Galo体内爆射的那个瞬间，空白的脑海中浮出的一个问题—— </p><p> </p><p>到底是从什么时候，他开始讨厌Galo的？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（7） </p><p>Galo Thymos这个人依然令Lio Fotia感到非常不爽。 </p><p> </p><p>说起来Galo怎么看都是被他侵犯了吧，为什么第二天还一副没事人的样子出现在他面前，明明自己都有在更积极地回避他了，他倒反而申请来跟原Mad Burnish成员的灾后救援队伍一起行动，理所当然地跟在自己身边，依然穿着那条要掉不掉的裤子，依然不知廉耻地光裸着上身，手臂上依然裹着他那块连着黑色带子的紧身的仿佛情趣内衣一样的布料，然后他手持各种消防工具在自己面前跑来跑去，两块大胸肌上下抖个不停，两个大得令人匪夷所思的乳头也跟着晃来晃去晃来晃去，晃得人眼睛疼。 </p><p> </p><p>单纯地不穿衣服跑来跑去也就算了，Galo驾驶机甲的时候才是最要命的。Lio难以想象设计这个机甲的人到底是出于什么目的才一定要把驾驶者的身子以一种欠缺保护措施的方式暴露出来，不多不少，Galo身上有布料的地方刚好被遮住，没有布料或者只穿了情趣内衣的地方刚好没有遮挡，Lio第一次见到机甲里的Galo时就有这个既视感，而现在这种既视感只会更强烈——这简直就跟Galo全裸着驾驶机甲没有区别，看他坐得稳稳当当怎么折腾都摔不下来，仿佛他那座位上固定了根粗大的假鸡巴卡在了他的屁股里面。这个热爱万众瞩目的消防婊子看上去丝毫不认为这样的设计有任何问题，一个劲地冲冲冲，烈焰救火队的人文关怀相比起这个社会来说过于先进，难民们白天被机甲里拥有完美身材的全裸的消防员救了，晚上在难民集中营的被子里打手枪时的性幻想对象也有了。 </p><p> </p><p>几天下来，身份特殊的难民Lio Fotia已经有了黑眼圈，并且终于没好气地质问这个性感火辣的蓝色头发消防员，为什么一定要跟自己一起行动。 </p><p> </p><p>然后这个白痴一样的消防员露出了白痴一样的傻笑，还没开口说话就已经给Lio的怒气煽风点火。 </p><p> </p><p>“因为，Lio看起来就像着火了一样，我有点不放心。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“普罗米亚已经消失了。” </p><p> </p><p>“这只是个比喻啦！Lio你最近是遇到了什么让你生气的事吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo也不是真傻，反而还有点敏锐。当然，他并不可能想得到，从本质上来讲他的存在就让Lio生气。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio只是盯着Galo那张看上去无辜得更加令人生气的脸，缓慢地说：“的确是有令我生气的事。” </p><p> </p><p>还没等Galo追问，Lio便开口道：“Galo，那天的事，我能再做一遍吗？” </p><p> </p><p>突然的话题转变让Galo楞了下，他的脸刷一下就红了，整个人肉眼可见地慌张起来。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“不行吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“也，也不是不行...... ” </p><p> </p><p>于是，傍晚无人的更衣室里，Lio反锁了门，重复了那天在小旅馆里对Galo做的事。没有殴打，只有性交，Lio又不是什么天生的施虐狂，做爱当然比揍人要舒服。明知道大家都已经走了，Galo还是尽量让自己叫得很小声，他跪趴在长凳上撅着那浑圆紧翘的屁股被干得腰都直不起来，自己也射了两回，屁股里流出来的精液堆在长凳上，又一簇簇地掉地上。大概是明白这个漂亮的前纵火犯这是用他的身子来调节心情了，Galo问Lio，感觉好点了没。 </p><p> </p><p>发泄完毕的Lio一脸清爽，连浅金色的头发都更有光泽了，他回答说，好多了，谢谢。 </p><p> </p><p>于是Galo也开心地笑了。 </p><p> </p><p>隔了一天，结束了义务劳动后的纤细美人一脸阴沉地把强壮的蓝头发消防员按在冰冷地更衣室柜子上的时候，后者已经心里有数了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio简洁地问道，可以吗，只见Galo喉咙吞咽了一下，点了点头，眼里闪着令人讨厌的光。 </p><p> </p><p>那天，两人是在消防队的浴室里做的，本来Lio是要Galo先帮他口出来，奈何Galo技术太差，只会小口小口的舔，含进去了也不懂怎么吸，把他的鸡巴搞得硬得像块烙铁，就是射不出来。Lio只好对着Galo张开的嘴自己弄了出来，Galo舔舔嘴唇把腥甜的精液吃进去，有些不好意思，Lio只说，没关系，以后慢慢学。Galo的脸却因为“以后”这个词而一下子变得很烫。 </p><p> </p><p>后来，Lio连问都不需要问了，只需要一个眼神就能让Galo坐立难安，并内心惶惶地等待着那一顿肏。事实证明，Galo就是个随时都准备挨肏的骚货——就是普通的情侣或者床伴偶尔拒绝一下也是正常的吧，他们什么都不是，Galo却一次都没拒绝过他。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio作为燃烧者逃亡多年，本就不拘小节，Galo被Lio按在墙上或者压在身下，操遍了每一个隐蔽或者不算隐蔽的角落。救火队的浴室，更衣室，休息室，储藏室，甚至楼梯间都比以前更干净了，因为Galo跟Lio经常事后打扫。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio让Galo去学学也只不过是随便说说，但Galo当了真，以为Lio对他有期待，回去正儿八经地在网上搜索”如何口交”，并且由此打开了学习的大门，查起了资料，认真学习男男之间如何健康地做爱，最终成功地学会了如何让自己更好肏。要不是他每天絮絮叨叨地跟Lio说他看了什么学了什么，Lio都要以为他那突飞猛进的技术是被哪个面目迷糊的男人干出来的了。 </p><p> </p><p>不知不觉中，Galo已经不明就里地开启了他的“Lio专属灭火器”日常，每天在灭火救灾和舔屌挨肏中忙个不停，就算是在日程很紧张的时候，Galo也会趁着上厕所的时间，张开嘴伸出舌尖对Lio比一个口交的手势，问他要不要。 </p><p> </p><p>这一问，本来不想要的都想要了。被撩起来的不知道是怒火还是欲火，Lio已经不去分辨了，面对Galo蹲在地上张嘴含屌的样子，哪种火都是一样的，而Galo终于也在这种火焰下做到了独立自主地把Lio的精液吸出来了，两三下吞进肚子，然后元气满满地拉着Lio奔赴工作现场。 </p><p> </p><p>等到两人已经到了每天想方设法都要至少做够两次的地步，Galo提出干脆Lio搬来和他一起住，Lio表示赞同，特意挑了个第二天是休息日的好日子搬进去，当晚上就肏了个通天亮。跟在外面做不同，Galo在自己家里挨肏终于可以无所顾忌地出声了，不用忍耐的感觉好得很，Galo叫得又浪又舒展，听得Lio心脏发麻，一个男人的叫床声怎么能这么酥。然而这还没完，Galo甚至摇着屁股求Lio肏他。Lio意识里炸开一朵烟花，却看到Galo扭头冲他调皮地眨眼——敢情Galo是一直记得他之前那些疯狂的话，然后为了他而特意做出一副下贱模样啊。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo人真好，Lio感慨地想，Galo对他真的很好。作为同伴，或者朋友，Lio从未被谁照顾到这个份上过。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio用力捏着Galo丰满的臀肉，热烈地回应了Galo对他的特殊照顾，Galo很快就顾不得装模作样了，被一顿猛肏刺激得蜷缩进被子里，几乎是尖叫着高潮了。Lio抓着他的大腿把这个强壮的男人翻了个面，Galo一脸迷醉，冲着Lio笑了下。Lio扑到他身上，把他干涩的嘴唇吻湿。 </p><p> </p><p>美少年在深吻中睁开眼睛，帅气的消防员紧紧闭着眼睛，蓝色的睫毛不停地颤动，分明就是在紧张。Lio几乎天天肏他，但并不是每一天都会亲吻他。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo真好，Lio不禁又这么想，相比起来，自己确实过于糟糕了。Lio一边用舌尖划过Galo的上颚激得Galo轻哼出声，一边在脑内自我反省。虽然不是故意的，但他对Galo的偏见实在太大了。Galo待他以诚，他却打从心里坚信Galo是个骚婊子，甚至在强行夺取了Galo的童贞之后依然对此毫无改观。要是Galo知道他是这么看待他的，一定会离他要多远有多远。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio下决心控制一下自己，要以平常心来看待Galo，要更公平合理地对待Galo。 </p><p> </p><p>然后Galo光裸的小腿就缠上了他腰。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio心脏一沉，下意识地咬了Galo的舌头，Galo竟然没有喊痛没有把他推开，而是发出了一声娇喘一样的声音，粗壮的腿把他缠得更紧了些。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio难得的良心发现和自我反省被瞬间推翻跌落谷底。 </p><p> </p><p>妈的骚货！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（8） </p><p> </p><p>Lio Fotia跟Galo Thymos的肉体关系实在进展得太顺利了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio搬去了Galo家的第二天才知道Galo的小公寓只有一间卧室。他从Galo的床上醒来，已经是午饭时间，他被拴着围裙光着屁股的Galo拉到餐桌上吃了早饭，煎蛋培根和烤吐司，然后在Galo收拾餐具时在这个不大的家里转了一圈才发现昨晚他们翻云覆雨的那张床就是这里唯一的床。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio理所当然地认为Galo这里有空闲的卧室所以Galo才提议让他搬过来，以至于完全没有事先跟Galo确认......然而Galo把擦亮的盘子放回橱柜，用毛巾擦干手上的水珠，指着墙边Lio的行李箱说，卧室里的柜子已经空出来一半给Lio了，可以放东西了。 </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，怎么了吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio没怎么，就是有点震惊，Galo的不检点简直超乎想象，现在的年轻人大都崇尚性开放，这没什么，但是任何一个正常人都不会让炮友搬来跟自己天天睡同一张床吧！Galo连他到底是什么样的人都不知道，怎么能够安心地在他旁边毫无防备地睡觉，就一点也不担心他做出什么过分的事吗？......等等，不如说，那就是Galo所希望的吧，毫无廉耻心的婊子，想挨肏已经想到这个地步了吗，不，这个没有鸡巴就无法好好过一天的骚货，让炮友睡在自己床上以保证每天睡前都能高潮好几遍这种事对他来说不是当然的吗？ </p><p> </p><p>Lio把自己的衣服一件件挂进衣柜里，怪自己事先没有想到这一点...... </p><p> </p><p>话说回来，Galo刚才那身打扮又是怎么回事？裸体围裙，肿着的奶头根本遮不住，还若无其事地跟他面对面吃早饭，就差脸上写“快来侵犯我”这几个大字了。没记错的话，他们昨晚确实做到了天亮吧，Galo真的作为处男活到了现在吗？真的不是什么只能以性高潮提供能量来维持生理机能的变异人类吗？世上既然能出现燃烧者，那出现这种人也不足为奇吧。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio气不过，大步走出卧室。Galo就在客厅的沙发前，正在反手解开白色的围裙带子，背部的肌肉挤在一起，扭头看见Lio，只说自己正准备去洗澡呢，还是Lio想要先洗。 </p><p> </p><p>洗澡？哦对，昨晚他们做完直接睡了还没洗澡。但是，洗澡有意义吗？ </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，趴下。” </p><p> </p><p>“嗯？哦...啊！” </p><p> </p><p>两根手指轻而易举地捅进了强壮的蓝发消防员的后穴，里面又湿又热，黏糊糊的应该是昨晚的精液。Galo没说话也没回头，屈起手肘在沙发上撑稳了，默默地把屁股翘起来了一点，刚才还呈一种自然闭合状的臀缝舒展开来，含着两根纤细手指的红肿的肉穴暴露在暴躁美少年的面前。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio把不知道什么时候已经硬了的鸡巴一举插入，换来Galo一声如期而至的呻吟。 </p><p> </p><p>太顺利了。 </p><p> </p><p>不仅仅是两人的肉体关系，连日常生活也顺利得匪夷所思。不大不小的床装他们两个人正合适，Galo挨完肏还笑嘻嘻地把Lio抱怀里，硕大的胸都要把人捂窒息，不过，他抱一会儿就放开来好好睡觉了。这个高大强壮的消防员看着大大咧咧，睡相却不差，各种意义上的床伴Lio总是睡得很好，到了早上都舍不得起来，Galo做好早餐再把Lio从床上拽起来，两个人顺理成章地一天到晚黏在一起，午餐在便利店解决，晚餐通常去店里吃披萨或者别的什么，周末有空的话Galo会在家做饭，各种家务完全不用Lio操心，Galo一个人住的时候已经习惯做这些了，现在只不过是顺便多做一份早饭，顺便把Lio的衣服也丢进洗衣机而已。 </p><p> </p><p>消防队的各种隐蔽或者不算隐蔽的角落又没有之前那么干净了，因为两人已经没必要经常进行事后清理了，要说干净，还是Galo家里最干净，连床单都几乎是天天换。舒适且有规律的生活令Lio这个愤怒管理明显有问题的前纵火犯逐渐放平心态——Galo固然是个找肏的，可若非如此，他也不会过得这么舒服，各种意义上的舒服。 </p><p> </p><p>可时间一久，Lio Fotia越想越不对...... </p><p> </p><p>大抵是跟Galo这样的婊子相处最好不要带脑子，因为人一旦有脑子就会思考，会思考就会得出令人更加火大的结论。 </p><p> </p><p>——因为这一切实在太顺利了。 </p><p> </p><p>为什么Galo能这么简单的就接受了这样的事？性开放也要有个限度吧？从一开始就没有什么困难地接受了，之后哪怕一次都没拒绝过，就像个随时随地想肏就肏的飞机杯，讲道理，他对待Galo基本上跟对待性爱玩具无异，Galo脱裤子怎么可以脱得那么顺畅？ </p><p> </p><p>不对...Galo应该也很舒服吧，每次都射了好多，总是在张腿挨肏的同时自慰。昨晚，比如说昨晚，他射在Galo里面之前，Galo已经屁股颤抖着高潮了几回了？ </p><p> </p><p>Lio一天比一天更加确信自己对Galo的判断是没有错的，Galo的确是那种不被鸡巴插屁眼就活不下去的男人，一开荤就是个顶级的骚货，这中间连个循序渐进的过程都没有。Lio并不是那种在床上只允许自己爽不允许对方爽的暴君，可这简直就像... </p><p> </p><p>不算忙碌的一个工作日，不算炎热的中午，Lio站在自动贩卖机前，第许多次在可乐和水果味汽水中选择了后者，一口气喝完并把被捏到变形的易拉罐扔向垃圾桶。 </p><p> </p><p>灵感伴随着易拉罐落入可回收垃圾桶发出的清脆响声击中了他，Lio恍然大悟。 </p><p> </p><p>为什么他非得每次都喝水果味的汽水？因为他竟然该死地不想让Galo失望所以一定要保证自己的精液是甜的。Galo是他的人形飞机杯？开什么玩笑，他是Galo的人形按摩棒还差不多。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio一脚踹开消防队宿舍的门。 </p><p> </p><p>听到动静，正准备午睡的Galo从床上坐起来，毫无防备地跟Lio打招呼，一截光裸的大腿从看上去就像故意没盖好的被子里露出来，还带着昨晚Lio的咬痕——这个热血消防员睡个午觉都要把自己脱到几乎一丝不挂，美其名曰“要全力以赴地休息”。 </p><p> </p><p>人类的行为是自身的感知，态度以及欲望的产物，Lio深信，Galo之所以会让自己这个时候看起来如此诱人，一定也是他潜意识里屁眼里渴望进鸡巴的结果。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio把帮Galo买的还冒着冷气的可乐放在墙边的小桌台上，然后一言不发地把Galo按回床里。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo自下而上看着Lio怒气冲冲却依然好看的脸，很快明白过来了什么。 </p><p> </p><p>“要做吗？Lio。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio的脸更黑了。这种人妻的既视感是怎么回事？是Galo太骚让他脑袋太烧以至于出现幻觉了吗？Galo脸红个什么劲？被不明不白地上过了那么多次还要脸红不是勾引人是什么？ </p><p> </p><p>熟悉的怒火终于再次冲破Lio的理智。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo Thymos”，Lio恶狠狠地说：“你就那么想被上吗？” </p><p> </p><p>“嗯？我不介意啊。” Galo轻轻笑道。 </p><p> </p><p>不管是Lio做爱之前这种低气压，这张坏人脸，还是这类露骨的语言，Galo都早就习惯了。 </p><p> </p><p>今天的Lio却比往常更火大。不介意，真是个好词。 </p><p> </p><p>“真的是这样吗？”，Lio眯起眼睛，仿佛真的疑惑：“只是不介意吗？难道不是你随时期待着我对你做点什么吗？” </p><p> </p><p>“L，Lio？”  </p><p> </p><p>两人平时在床上从来没有什么实质性的语言交流，Galo不明白Lio为什么突然这样。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio一把掀开薄被，脱下一只手的手套抚摸上Galo的身体，指腹划过随时都是肿着的乳尖，激起一阵战栗，纤细的手指一路往下，被运动内裤包裹的性器果然仅仅靠着那几下随随便便的抚摸就已经硬了。 </p><p> </p><p>“你不是也很爽吗？每一次每一次我肏你的时候，你以为你不说，我就不知道你悄悄地夹着腿去了几次吗？难道你不想要吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo的脸一下子红到了耳根。对于这个前不久还是处男的消防员来说，正面谈论这种事情还是挺羞耻的。 </p><p> </p><p>然而，这个满身肌肉的坦诚的大男孩一点要反驳的意思都没有。 </p><p> </p><p> “所，所以Lio你到底想说什么？”Galo红着脸反问道：“我很爽这很奇怪吗？难道你不希望我舒服吗？我不能想要吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“？？？？？” </p><p> </p><p>——他只知道Galo是个天生的婊子，却不知道他可以婊得如此心安理得。美少年兼长期强奸犯的表情一下子变了，他一点也不生气了，没有人在内心受到巨大冲击甚至还有点受伤时还顾得上生气。 </p><p> </p><p>“所以Galo你真的把我当按摩棒了吗？” </p><p> </p><p>“按摩棒？什么按摩棒？” </p><p> </p><p>“成人玩具店里的那种按摩棒。” </p><p> </p><p>“啊？为什么要这么说...” </p><p> </p><p>Galo皱起眉头，表情非常疑惑，又眨了眨眼似乎是想了一会儿，然后露出个轻松又好看，就像往常一样令人讨厌的标志性的笑容，他作结论到： </p><p> </p><p>“不过，要这么说好像也没错啦！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galo Thymos最近被Lio Fotia肏得非常爽。 </p><p> </p><p>说来奇怪，自从那天中午Lio把他压在休息室的床上说了一通莫名其妙的话却没有跟他做之后，Lio像是被打开了什么奇妙的开关一样，每一次做爱都有着燃烧般的热情，看上去凶凶的，仿佛要把他肏死在床上。虽然不会真的死掉就是了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio掐着Galo的腰一进去就开始猛冲，对着他的敏感点不停地撞击碾压，Galo仿佛全身的水分都要从屁股里流光了，越来越湿滑的肉穴甚至都夹不紧鸡巴，总有一盒纸巾放在手边，Galo一边被撞得颠来倒去，一边给自己擦水，嘴里变着调地叫着Lio的名字，换来对方更粗暴的顶弄。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo要是躺着还好，可按摩棒Lio并不甘心当按摩棒，绝对不要伺候这位枕头公主，他总是要Galo站着挨肏，或者跪趴着挨肏。然而，每当Galo被当成泄欲玩具一样被翻来覆去地肏干，大腿打颤站也站不稳跪也跪不稳，Lio终于以为Galo要受不了了的时候，百折不挠的消防员总会重新调整姿势，一次次地翘起屁股露出那个被磨肿了也不要紧的穴，表示好爽，继续。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio气得一巴掌狠狠甩在Galo饱满的臀肉上，却没想到这个浪货直接射了出来。 </p><p> </p><p>连巴普洛夫都没有养过这么优秀的狗，两个周之后，只要这个纤细的漂亮少年脸色一沉，Galo就不由分说地开始面红耳赤咽口水，一双想隐藏什么却什么都藏不住的眼睛看得人又气又忍不住把他拉进厕所隔间，抓紧时间摸他的屁股和奶子。Lio没好气地用力揉捏蓝发消防员的大胸，却隔着手套摸到了一手黏糊糊的心跳。 </p><p> </p><p>至此，前恐怖分子的愤怒管理再次失灵。前段时间那种，Galo让他不爽，肏Galo，好了，Galo再次让他不爽，再肏，又好了，的良好状态荡然无存。准确点说，现在Lio已经陷入了一种，Galo让他不爽，肏Galo，肏完更加不爽了，于是再肏，然后更生气，的恶性循环中。 </p><p> </p><p>…... </p><p> </p><p>今天是个好日子，Galo临时被安排去支援了别的救援队。一想到Galo在他看不见的某个地方正在不知廉耻地用他那色情明星一样的身体来吸引新的目光，Lio一整天都有些不爽，但也总算在下班回家之前调整好了心态——总的来说，没有Galo和他那免费性服务一样的半裸身体在眼前乱晃，Lio多少会稍稍平和些。 </p><p> </p><p>一个人先回了家，Lio破天荒地从橱柜里找出杯子，自己动手泡了杯绿茶。Galo不在，连这间不大不小的屋子都清新了许多，Lio舒服地坐进那张布面沙发，把冒着热气的茶杯搁在面前的矮茶几上，然后闭上眼深呼吸此时此刻自由的，不受愤怒或性欲胁迫的空气。 </p><p> </p><p>平心而论，一切都是Galo的错。他露着那么大的奶子出现在大家面前，让在场的每一个人都感到不自在（其实只有Lio一个人感到不自在），他说话激动的时候甚至两颗硕大的乳头都会跟着胸肌一起动，心理素质差一点的人一定承受不住这种精神冲击。Galo挺着大胸跨进消防队的大门，整个建筑开始散发色情的气味，Galo扭着屁股爬进消防车，那个车厢瞬间就骚了，色气靠空气传播，空间越小，越封闭，越发粘稠的色气让人快睁不开眼。然后Galo露出那种可恶的，元气满满的笑容，仿佛对自己给周围造成的困扰一无所知。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio不知道别人是怎么跟Galo和平共处到现在的，也想不出Galo的其他同伴们如何能长时间忍受这样的人。但就他自己而言，已经快到极限了。 </p><p> </p><p>遇到令他看不惯的人，Lio从来不忌讳给教训。学生时期，曾有一个喜欢欺凌低年级生的学长，在勒索Lio的同班同学时被Lio撞见了。Lio问清情况后直接上前拎起比他整整大了两个号的学长的衣襟，当着所有人的面就把学长活生生拽到教学楼后面，二话不说一顿暴揍，打得人鼻青脸肿痛哭流涕当场体验了一把真正的校园凌霸。从此之后，此学长改过自新甚至给校刊的反凌霸专栏写起了稿，然而每每碰见Lio都要绕着走。 </p><p> </p><p>——这是正常人的反应。 </p><p> </p><p>可Galo不是正常人。如果要类比的话，就相当于：Galo被他狠狠揍了，第二天依旧笑嘻嘻地在他面前做着他看不惯的事，然后理所当然毫无抵抗地再次挨揍，反反复复乐此不疲，直到有一天，Lio才发现，这个人原来是个天生的受虐狂，揍他，就是在满足他，他只会红着脸说好爽，再把自己乖乖送上门来为了更方便快捷地挨揍。 </p><p> </p><p>那这就可以解释Galo那种一天比一天更令人恼火的炙热眼神，和那他那越发黏糊的，令人恶心的脸红和心跳。 </p><p> </p><p>再这么耗下去亏损的只会是自己。 </p><p> </p><p>内心下了定论的Lio端起那杯绿茶，放到嘴边才意识到它已经凉了，这个事实仿佛成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，Lio站起来，拿起杯子走向开放式的厨房，把一口未动的茶水倒掉，看着清亮的液体不快不慢地流进水槽。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo是个无懈可击的，天生的骚货，自己继续这样呆在他身边，恐怕在让他受到教训之前，自己会先因为心态失衡愤怒失调而疯掉。 </p><p> </p><p>何必呢，万事都要争个输赢，这样活着不是太累了吗。说到底，Galo再怎么糟糕，关他Lio什么事，只要保持距离，不就能和平共处了吗，只不过是个认识还不到半年的男人罢了，为了他失去理智怎么看都不值得。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio一边想着装茶水的杯子可以直接用水冲洗还是要用泡泡洗，一边打算着等Galo回来就告诉他，让Galo回原来的行动小队，不要跟他黏在一起。他也会尽快搬走。 </p><p> </p><p>然后Galo就回来了。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊Lio已经回来了吗！真是不得了的一天啊！” </p><p> </p><p>大门在Lio意识到之前就开了，屋里的空气一下子不再清新，Galo工作了一天依旧元气满满，吵闹地进了门，弯腰把背包放在地上，亮蓝色的头发都脏兮兮地蒙了层灰。 </p><p> </p><p>“Lio你不知道今天好险，今天早上，我差一点点就被倒下的墙壁砸中了! ” </p><p> </p><p>Lio一下子忘了刚刚想要说什么，马上到了Galo面前，大声问他：“怎么回事！？他们让你做那么危险的工作？？” </p><p> </p><p>“也不是啦！”，Galo有些不好意思的挠挠头，说：“进到废楼里面搜救本来就是我们负责的啊，换做平时的话是绝对不会出现这种失误的，今天稍晚有点走神，因为——” </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，那是什么？”Lio突然打断Galo的话。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo楞了一下，然后顺着Lio的视线，看向自己的左腿。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊，这就是那个时候弄坏的！因为墙就刚好倒在我旁边嘛，一根钢筋挂到了...” </p><p> </p><p>Galo的腿没事，不如说，他的腿好得很，好端端地露在外面，因为亮橙色的长裤侧边裂开了，准确的说，是被那根和墙一起倒下的钢筋挂掉了很长很大的一块布，从胯部一路往下。Lio能看见Galo光滑的小腿，圆润的膝盖，肌肉紧实的大腿，以及隐约露出一个边的黑色内裤。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo刚才说过，那是早上的事吧？所以他就穿着这么一条破裤子在人前工作了一天，然后若无其事地一路这样回家了吗？ </p><p> </p><p>见Lio不说话了，Galo疑惑着弯下腰来看他的表情，却被娇小的美少年钳住手腕就往屋里带，Galo勉强踢掉交上的鞋子跟上了，还在说着“干嘛啦我身上脏让我先去洗澡”之类的话，没走两步就跟他那一身灰尘一起被Lio狠狠摔进沙发里，以一种屁股朝着天花板的姿势。 </p><p> </p><p>正惊讶着Lio这一身怪力是从那里来的，Galo听到了布料撕裂的声音，转头就瞥见了Lio浅金色刘海下面那双阴沉到不能更阴沉，却依然很漂亮的眼睛。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo脸刷地一红，就感到自己的后穴露出来了，紧接着就是锐利的痛。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio忍着干涩的甬道带来的极大的摩擦，狠狠肏进去，又痛又爽，咬牙切齿。他骂道： </p><p> </p><p>“不需要裤子就不要穿，Galo Thymos，你光着屁股去救火吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那条可怜的长裤被沿着裂开的口子直接撕掉了一半，左边的裤管彻底变成一块破布，挂在裆部剩余的布料上。那条黑色的内裤也被撕开了，鸡巴肏进去之后，一双纤细有力的手两三下把它从后面活生生撕成两半。Galo那因常年不见光而格外白皙的屁股露了出来，还留着鲜明的巴掌印。 </p><p> </p><p>一想到这个毫无廉耻的骚货昨天被他一巴掌打射的事，暴躁美少年更暴躁了，连自己的鸡巴痛不痛都顾不上，伤敌八百自损一千也发誓今天要把这个要不完的婊子消防员干到凄惨地哭出来！ </p><p> </p><p>然而婊子消防员比起自己的屁股，更担心的竟然是自己的裤子，一边痛得抽气一边不满地喊道。 </p><p> </p><p>“你干嘛撕我裤子？！它本来还能抢救一下的！”Galo说着伸手去摸自己的裤子怎么样了，谁知抓下一块黑色的破布，拿到眼前一看，更生气了。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊啊这是我上周末才买的内裤啊，你太过分了吧！喂，Lio——啊！” </p><p> </p><p>浅发美少年大开大合地肏干这个强壮的消防员，没几下就感觉到自己的鸡巴被浇了一层水，干涩的甬道一下就好插多了——也只有天生的婊子才长得出这种骚穴了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio一股火气无处发泄，狠狠掐了一把手边极富弹性的臀肉，而一身灰的Galo已经骂骂咧咧地沉下腰翘起屁股，像无数次那样自觉在沙发上趴稳了，然后又像无数次那样很快就趴不稳了。阴茎倒是精神起来，伴随着抽插吐着前液晃来晃去。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊！Lio，你轻点啊！可恶，昨天也是，前天也是，最近你怎么...这么凶的...啊——！” </p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴吧，小心咬到舌头。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio缓缓从已经又湿又软的肉穴里抽出来，又狠狠插进去，直直顶在敏感点上。伴随着一声酥麻又绵长的呻吟，Galo背部光滑紧实的肌肉一下子紧绷起来，像拉满的弓弦。 </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，啊，嗯啊——Lio，Lio......” </p><p> </p><p>啧，这就已经开始爽了吗。而且，明明只把他当按摩棒，干嘛老是在挨肏时叫他的名字啊，好烦人...Lio生气地想着，对自己也像个小学生一样脸红了这个事实一无所知。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo哪管Lio是什么想法，他被插得淫叫连连，吞口水都来不及。他知道自己快高潮了，不管不顾地扭着腰把穴往Lio跨上送。 </p><p> </p><p>肉体关系保持了那么久，Lio已经能一眼看出Galo处在到达高潮进度条的百分之几，他沉住气，示意Galo在沙发上躺下。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo当然照做了，赶紧躺平了把腿张开，掰开一张一合的后穴一脸迷醉地望着这个将要给他高潮的美少年，然后如愿以偿地再次被填满。他的阴茎被一只纤长有力的手握住了，Galo以为Lio要帮他弄前面，红着脸冲Lio感激地笑，却被对方的手指按住了出口。 </p><p> </p><p>“...Lio?” </p><p> </p><p>Lio抓紧Galo粗壮的阴茎，确认铃口被封死之后，毫无保留地冲撞起Galo内部的脆弱腺体。 </p><p> </p><p>你想高潮？你想得美。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo果然慌了，一边被肏得喘不上气一边断断续续地问Lio这是在做什么。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio胯下没停，手也没松，他顺口胡诌道：“每次都是你一个人先去了好多回，太狡猾了吧，这次我要你等我。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo的蓝眼睛里水光一闪，竟然就这样随随便便被说通了，他喉咙吞咽了一下，说，那行。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio在心里惊叹这是怎样的一个白痴啊，他眯起那双危险的眼睛，更加坚定了今天一定要教训Galo的信念。激烈的水声在屋里啪啪作响，躺着挨肏的消防员表情终于变得有些痛苦。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊，嗯啊——Lio，我那里，不行了，呜呜...” </p><p> </p><p>不行了？Lio腾出一只手，一边肏穴一边开心地把自己挡脸的头发拨弄到耳后，他终于，终于从被他侵犯了无数次的Galo嘴里听到一句“不行了”。 </p><p> </p><p>“是吗”， 好看的美少年甜甜的笑了出来，连声音都轻快了起来，“再坚持一下啊。” </p><p> </p><p>话虽如此，白皙的手指却把肿胀的阴茎又按紧了些，平整的指甲陷进顶端的海绵体里。 </p><p> </p><p>“毕竟，我还有好一会儿呢。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo喉咙里传出一声哀鸣，两条壮实的大腿被Lio高高抬起，掐着腿弯，流水的肉穴被插得更深了。Galo被干得直叫，无数次想射又射不了，现在已经晕头转向，耳边阵阵嗡鸣，一双大手在沙发上胡乱摸索，找不到什么救命的稻草。他不明白Lio为什么一定要这样，因为之前，他虽然很快就去了，但也总会陪Lio做到最后啊，不管多久，不管Lio想射几次，哪有什么不公平的。而且这样堵着前面...不健康吧。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo心里隐隐觉得不对，再加上鸡巴也胀得刺痛，再开口时已经带了哭腔。 </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，Lio，我想射...我好难受...” </p><p> </p><p>谁知Lio对他的诉求充耳不闻，掐着他前面一个劲地猛冲。Galo看不到Lio的表情，伸长了脖子只瞥见他那呈优美弧度上扬的嘴角。 </p><p> </p><p>“...Lio？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo睁大了眼睛。这个与他朝夕相处的美人似乎一下子变得很陌生，他什么话也没说，一下比一下用力地肏。不知是因为前面太痛还是什么，在Galo眼眶里打转了好久的泪水终于滑落下来。 </p><p> </p><p>他明明是愿意的啊，每一次都是愿意的，但为什么，现在这样...就像是被强迫的一样。 </p><p> </p><p>看到这个坚强的消防员流泪，Lio的动作明显停滞了一下，然而Galo明显感受到屁股里的阴茎又胀大了些。Galo头一次感到有些害怕了，但随即而来的更加狂暴的肏弄让他再分不出神来想任何事。 </p><p> </p><p>被死死限制住的阴茎已经青紫，被肆意肏干的消防员满脸泪水，几乎是翻着白眼高潮了。前面射不了，浑身肌肉的壮男像个潮吹的痴女一样后面绞着鸡巴尖叫着去了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio差点也交代在这个骚穴里了，然而他今天就是要折磨Galo，不会让自己轻易射精。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo双腿一下下打颤，浑身冷汗，从痛苦的快感巅峰下来，眼前还在一阵阵的发黑。Lio把Galo哆嗦的大腿重新抬好，接着肏，教训婊子哪来中场休息。 </p><p> </p><p>“啊啊，Lio，不，不要了...放过我......哈，啊...” </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，让我射...拜托了...呜...” </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，不要，啊——！” </p><p> </p><p>“Lio, 求你了...” </p><p> </p><p>“Lio...Lio...呜呜...” </p><p> </p><p>Galo前面都快痛麻木了，粗壮的大腿不自觉地夹起来，却无济于事。他难受得要疯了，能说的话都说完了，为什么Lio无动于衷，他是做错了什么事吗，为什么Lio突然要这么欺负他。 </p><p> </p><p>满身的灰尘跟湿了又干的冷汗混合，Galo看起来更狼狈了，穿着破布一样的裤子，在沙发上被拖来拖去地肏干，全程被堵着铃口。做到后面，Galo那张令人讨厌的理直气壮的脸终于变得凄凄惨惨，涕泪交加，说不出一句完整的话，肏一下叫一声，配上鸡巴撞击骚穴那变着节奏的水声宛如交响乐，在他身上没完没了地索取的混蛋而不自知的美少年许久没有这么畅快过了，做到Galo流着口水后穴高潮了好几次快晕过去了才在他体内射精。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo整个人就像他裆中间的破布一样瘫在沙发上，他的阴茎终于被放开了，却一时间什么都射不出来。Lio上手用力套弄了一下柱身，Galo痛得一声惨叫，一小股粘稠的白浊这才泄了出来。Lio下意识地放轻了力道，看着Galo的精液像被挤出的过期牛奶一样，小股小股地堆在他紧绷的腹肌上。 </p><p> </p><p>浊液断断续续地流完了，一股清亮的液体从铃口渗出，越来越多—— </p><p> </p><p>在Galo意识到自己被肏到小便失禁之前，Lio坏心眼地调整了一下手中正在排尿的阴茎的角度。一阵嘘嘘声中，Galo被自己温热的尿液浇在脸上，表情近乎是茫然的。 </p><p> </p><p>他难以置信地望着Lio，震惊到甚至忘了闪躲。用脸接完了自己一整泡尿，Galo那备受折磨的阴茎终于呈一种健康的姿态软了下去。 </p><p> </p><p>冒着热气的尿液混着眼泪从Galo的颤抖的蓝色睫毛上落下，从他的发梢和下巴不断线地滴下来，啪嗒啪嗒打在他裸露的胸膛上。一股骚味钻进Galo的鼻腔，这位坚强的消防员似乎这才反应过来，一下子哭出了声，大颗大颗的泪珠从他明亮的蓝眼睛里滚落。 </p><p> </p><p>什么嘛，不是还有羞耻心的吗。 </p><p> </p><p>此时心情非常好的Lio眼神温柔下来，也不嫌弃Galo脸上有多污糟，伸手就要替他擦眼泪——真是奇怪，虽然想要把Galo这个一脸理所当然地拿他当按摩棒的浪货教训到凄惨地哭出来，但人真的在他面前这么哭，他反倒一下子不忍心了。 </p><p> </p><p>然而Galo一下挥开Lio的手。 </p><p> </p><p>“别碰我！” </p><p> </p><p>楞在原地的这下换成Lio了。 </p><p> </p><p>狼狈不堪的消防员挪动双腿，后穴里的精液噗嗤一声喷了出来，挂在他的大腿上。他从沙发上站起来，头也不回地进了浴室，脏兮兮的液体滴了一路。 </p><p> </p><p>直到浴室门喀嚓一声关了，Lio才意识到自己刚刚干了什么恶心事。 </p><p> </p><p>糟糕，要道歉才行...但是，道歉的话不就没有意义了吗，好不容易才让Galo吃瘪一回。Galo不是一向很玩得起吗，那个又生气又受伤的表情是怎么回事。 </p><p> </p><p>听着浴室哗哗的水声，Lio又推翻了自己的想法。Galo把他当按摩棒，他不是也把Galo当飞机杯吗？这完全就是平等的关系啊，他为什么会产生那种”想要教训Galo“的想法呢？就因为Galo是骚货吗？说到底，他为什么要为了“Galo是骚货”这个事实而不爽呢？Galo要骚要浪那是Galo的自由，更何况，如果Galo不是骚货，那么帅的超人气消防员怎么可能给他想上就上。 </p><p> </p><p>顺着这个思路，Lio越想越不对。在平等的炮友关系的基础上，Galo待他不薄，每天早上为他做早餐，每个周末替他洗衣服，工作时对他处处照顾，在别人质疑他这个前犯罪分子的时候大声替他声辩。第一次做也是他强迫了Galo，Galo当时还是童贞，还顺带着被他揍了，也没见Galo抱怨过一句...而他，却一直以来因为莫名其妙的理由而独自在那里不知在生什么气。 </p><p> </p><p>他确实欠Galo一句道歉。何止道歉，他真的应该对Galo好点，至少，偶尔也为Galo做一顿早餐吧。 </p><p> </p><p>浴室的水声断了一会儿，又接着响起。Galo这个澡洗得太久了，久到问题美少年的问题又开始自顾自地发作。 </p><p> </p><p>他承认，Galo是个很好的人，性格又好，身材又好，除了太放荡之外浑身上下找不出一个缺点，虽然有点白痴，但白痴算不上是缺点。反观自己，要多糟糕有多糟糕，身材贫弱至极也就算了，性格还恶劣，充满偏见，还控制不住脾气，跟阳光洒脱坦诚又大方的Galo比起来，他简直就是个心灵阴暗自私自利的小气鬼，一开始就理所当然地把Galo当飞机杯，却暗自斤斤计较于“被Galo当按摩棒”长达两个月。 </p><p> </p><p>搞了半天就是小气。 </p><p> </p><p>浴室的水声彻底不响了，取而代之的是吹风机的声音。Lio和他的自我厌恶一起坐在沙发上，本来都要放任自己沉下去了，活跃的思维又出现了新的转折。 </p><p> </p><p>他以前不是这样的啊。Lio把手肘撑在膝盖上，严谨地回忆了一下，确定自己以前绝对没有那么小气，那么计较过。说到底还是Galo的错，如果不是Galo的话，如果没有遇见Galo的话，他就不会变成现在这个令自己都讨厌的自己。可能这就是为什么Galo令他如此生气的根本原因，说到底Galo就是全方位地令他不爽。 </p><p> </p><p>可是Galo错在哪里呢？Galo从头到尾没有做过半件对不起他的事，Galo只是在好好地做自己，仅仅是如此，就让他变成这幅可笑模样，还要怪到Galo头上。可究竟为什么，他明明知道，但就是控制不住对Galo的偏见和基于偏见之上的讨厌，所以...这是自己的错吗？ </p><p> </p><p>从阳台透进来的日光悄悄染上橙色，Lio听到浴室门打开的声音，正要扭头，却突然被什么击中了混乱的思绪—— </p><p> </p><p>当太阳出来，连最亮的星星都是黯淡的。错的不是他，更不是Galo，错的是距离和时空，如果可以，那颗星星应当去寻找属于他自己的小宇宙。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio轻轻推开这个家里唯一一间卧室的门，Galo蜷缩着坐在床上，用浴袍把自己包裹得严严实实，干燥而彭松的蓝色头发趴在耳边，像垂下的小狗耳朵。他听到动静，甚至没抬头看一眼。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，对不起。”Lio站在床边说。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo只是垂着眼，静静地看着被越发昏暗的光线映照的被单。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，是我不好，不知道为什么，只要在你身边，我就会对你产生一些不好的想法，忍不住对你做过分的事，一直以来都是我的错。” </p><p> </p><p>跟Galo纠缠不清也快有半年了，Lio Fotia终于头一次抑制住了脑内疯狂叫嚣的偏见，沉住气好好地跟Galo把话说开，找出解决方案。 </p><p> </p><p>“我想我们不应该继续住在一起，我也不会再找你上床了，只要不天天黏在一起，我们应该还能像以前一样，是彼此可以信赖的同伴。我明天就会搬回消防队的宿舍，我记得你是申请调来跟我一起行动的吧，你现在申请调回去还来得及吗——” </p><p> </p><p>“你什么意思？” Galo突然打断他。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“我不是要疏远你或者其他什么，只是想要保持距离，这样对大家都好。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“....所以，你这是要和我分手的意思吗？Lio。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“你说什么？” </p><p> </p><p>“你是在惩罚我吗？” Galo已经跳下床了，他又气又急又委屈，一开口却是质问： </p><p> </p><p>“我只不过是因为你玩得太过火了所以生气，你却要和我分手？？？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lio Fotia正在经历着他目前不算还太长的人生中最长的大脑罢工。 </p><p> </p><p>他的同伴兼炮友Galo Thymos正在被他撕烂裤子并恶劣玩弄后的气头上，此时此刻正站在他们共用的卧室里，站在他们天天一起睡的那张床边，眼眶红红地质问他是不是要分手，并且看上去完全不像是在开玩笑，让他第一时间怀疑自己是不是失忆了，为什么关于两人交往之事他半点都不记得。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo表情严肃，一双生动的蓝眼睛直视着Lio。他并没有获得Lio任何形式上的回应，但这不妨碍他不依不饶地追问。 </p><p> </p><p>直到Galo开始摇晃Lio的肩膀让他好歹说句话，Lio才生硬地开口道。 </p><p> </p><p>“我们没有在交往。” </p><p> </p><p>他确保自己说出的是一句肯定的陈述句，并尽量让自己的表情看起来平和且冷静，虽然他并不知道自己做没做到。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo皱起眉头，“我们都同居了。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“我们只是住在一起。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“我们睡一张床。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“因为这里只有一张床。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“我们每天晚上做爱。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“那对我来说只是调节心情。” </p><p> </p><p>“这个我知道”，Galo说：“但只有跟喜欢的人做，心情才会变好，不是吗？” </p><p> </p><p>…...喜欢，的人？ </p><p> </p><p>Lio只觉得呼吸困难。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo说完放开了Lio的肩膀，走出了房间。Lio还不知道这话该怎么接，脚就先跟了出去。 </p><p> </p><p>裹着白色浴袍的消防员走进开放式厨房，一边打开橱柜拿出两个玻璃杯一边说： </p><p> </p><p>“我不知道这是不是什么特殊的吵架方式，但如果Lio无论如何都想吵一次架试试看的话，我也不会输。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio默默吸了口气，意识到事情没有那么简单。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo弯腰打开冰箱，问他，“汽水还是果汁？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“...果汁。” </p><p> </p><p>于是Galo一手握着一杯橙汁过来了，一杯递给Lio，Lio接过，说了句谢谢。 </p><p> </p><p>两人在双人沙发上坐了下了。Galo咕噜咕噜一口气喝完，把空杯子往挨茶几上一放，一只胳膊搭在沙发背上，盘起一条腿，身体转向Lio的方向，看着Lio。他准备好了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio捏着手里冒冷气的玻璃杯，额头开始冒汗。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，我没有在和你吵架，也不想和你吵架。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio语速缓慢，仿佛他只要慢慢说就说得清楚一样。Galo听完，将信将疑地点头，道： </p><p> </p><p> “好，那就不吵。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio把手里的橙汁放在矮桌上，双手搭上Galo壮实的肩膀，仿佛只要认真说对方就听得进去。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，你听我说，我们真的没有在交往。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“我以为你刚刚说你不想吵架。” </p><p> </p><p>“不是”，Lio有点急了，但依然沉下心来，“Galo，我希望你明白，我并不喜欢你，更没有在和你交往。” </p><p> </p><p>不如说一直以来都有些讨厌你。但这话Lio没说出来，为了不造成更多的困扰。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo哼了一声，“所以还是要吵架是吧？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio额角的青筋抽动了下，他放开了Galo的肩膀，把自己往这个双人沙发的边上稍稍挪了挪离Galo远些，然后深呼吸了两下。 </p><p> </p><p>再开口时，Lio的声音比刚才更平和了。他换了个思路。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，你好好回想一下，我有对你说过 [我喜欢你，请和我交往] 这种话吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo的脸一下子红了，就跟以前的无数次一样莫名其妙。他小声回答道：“没有。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio点头肯定，又问：“那你有对我说过 [我喜欢你，请和我交往] 这种话吗？” </p><p> </p><p>“也没有。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo声音更小了。 </p><p> </p><p>“这就对了” ，Lio大功告成地结论道：“所以，我们根本没有在交往，你还有疑问吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio以为这下说得够清楚了，谁知Galo别过脸去，支支吾吾地说： </p><p> </p><p>“这，这种话有必要说出来吗，又不是女高中生，虽然已经事到如今了，但是如果Lio真的那么在意形式的话——” </p><p> </p><p>“等一下！” Lio赶紧打断Galo的话，几乎从沙发上蹦起来。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo果然没有接着说了，他满脸通红地看向Lio。这表情Lio当然见过，许多次，在Galo被他拉进无人的更衣室的时候，在他凑近了要和Galo接吻的时候。他那时只觉得Galo是个勾人的骚货，用这种眼神看着他，搞得他心脏像是被糊了一层糖浆一样，甜腻得令他浑身不自在。 </p><p> </p><p>而如今，他总算看出点不同的意味来。 </p><p> </p><p>“事到如今”是什么意思？ </p><p> </p><p>Lio的喉咙下意识地吞咽了一下。他当然不会明白为什么这个看起来神志没有任何问题的消防员会对那种完全就是擅自臆想出来的荒唐之事深信不疑，他隐隐感到大事不妙，却具体说不出来不妙在何处。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo”，Lio再开口时，表情已经可以用凝重来形容了，他说：“我想我们之间存在一些误会。” </p><p> </p><p>对，这只不过是个误会。 </p><p> </p><p>误会这个词对Galo来说也好理解，然而他的表情没有改变，只说：“有什么误会解开不就好了。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio告诉自己千万要沉住气，又换了个思路循循善诱道： </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，你看，如果两个人在一起了，他们周围的人也会知道他们在一起了。他们会互相介绍给对方的亲朋好友，说，这是我的恋人。你好好想想，这种事情我们做过吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“我们都认识彼此的亲朋好友，不需要介绍。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“那我们有告诉过他们，我们在交往吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo眼睛一亮：“你想要跟大家公开我们的关系吗？我没问题！” </p><p> </p><p>Lio呼吸更加困难，然而，他拿出最后的耐心，再换了个切入点。 </p><p> </p><p>”Galo，哪怕你没谈过恋爱，电影什么的总是看过的吧。交往中的两个人，通常会做一些浪漫的事，就算不像电影里那么惊天动地，但总是特别的，比如，互相为对方准备小惊喜，牵着手去看电影，一起享用烛光晚餐，一起旅游什么的。” </p><p> </p><p>这完全不是Lio的恋爱观，Lio说着这些话甚至感到有些不适，但是把这种黏糊糊的恋爱关系陈述出来，不失为一种让Galo更好理解现状的方法。 </p><p> </p><p>“总之，如果是真正的情侣的话，一定会做一些只有两个人，所以很浪漫的事。Galo你想想，我们做过哪怕一件这样的事吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio这番快要恶心到自己的话语没有被浪费掉。至此，无懈可击的蓝发消防员终于被敲开了一条缝。他那种令人不爽的表情终于消失了，转而变得有些失落。他终于跟上了Lio的逻辑，发现无论是出去玩还是什么，每次都是跟大家一起的，他跟Lio两个人单独做的事，除了做爱，就只有一起让普罗米亚完全燃烧了。可是哪个都不能称得上浪漫。 </p><p> </p><p>于是Galo回答道：“确实没有...” </p><p> </p><p>Lio赶紧抓住时机，下定义道：“所以，我们真的，没有在交往。一切都是个误会，你明白了吗？” </p><p> </p><p>说完这话，Lio觉得自己已经用尽了力气。 </p><p> </p><p>谢天谢地，Galo点头了，并说道：“这么说来，我确实误会了。我们没有在交往。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio内心如释重负，但Galo话还没说完。 </p><p> </p><p>“我们还没有到那一步。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo如是说。他看着Lio，目光灼灼。 </p><p> </p><p>“我会努力，早日和Lio走到那一步的。我会学着去做浪漫的事，不会让Lio失望。” </p><p> </p><p>世上之事，并不是每一件都会在努力中取得成果，比如，用人类的语言来试图跟眼前这个比秋田犬还要固执的男人交流。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio在原地肉眼可见地颓废下来，一阵无力感从他双手双脚泛起，蔓延，笼罩全身，他只觉得喉咙被卡住了，浑身的血液也被什么无形之物堵住了。 </p><p> </p><p>这事怕是说不清楚了。 </p><p> </p><p>到底是哪里搞错了。Lio飞快地回想着他跟Galo肉体关系的始末，他确定自己没有对Galo做过任何类似恋人的事，没有说过一句类似恋人的话，到底是什么让Galo以为他们在谈恋爱，是什么让Galo坚信自己喜欢他。为什么会有Galo这样不可理喻的人类，这种不合常理的存在，跟他讲道理就如同拿着太刀去切水，怎么切都切不开，他就像解不开的魔方，对不上号的电波，就像异世界来的普罗米亚，人类拿他毫无办法，可是若是放弃跟他讲道理，他会更加为所欲为。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio越想越气，他垂着脑袋，气得发抖，双手渐渐握成了拳头。Galo还在那里无辜得不得了地直问他怎么了，整个人都要凑到他身上了。 </p><p> </p><p>一阵断弦之音在Lio意识里噼里啪啦地闪过，暴躁美少年终于忍无可忍地从沙发上跳起来。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo Thymos你这个宇宙第一白痴！”  </p><p> </p><p>纤细的双手揪着Galo浴袍的衣襟，Lio骂道：“你听好了！我不知道你在想什么也不想知道，但是，我们没有在交往，没有在恋爱，我从来没有一天喜欢过你，以后也不会喜欢你，到底要说几次你才听得懂！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo被Lio揪得干脆也从沙发上站起来了，他睁大了眼睛，似乎受到了惊吓。然而当他一开口，Lio差点没气得昏过去。 </p><p> </p><p>“不可能！” Galo大声反驳道：“你不可能不喜欢我！从我今天回家开始你就奇怪得很！做莫名其妙的事，说莫名其妙的话，你到底是受什么刺激了，你撞到头了吗，要本大爷送你去病院吗！？？？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo的语言简直称得上嘲讽，Lio狠狠拽了下Galo的衣襟，两人的额头砰地一声撞到了一起。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo Thymos你自恋也要有个限度！大言不惭地断言我喜欢你，你有证据吗？难道在你看来我只有受刺激了才会说出不喜欢你这种话？” </p><p> </p><p>“当然了——！”Galo气势高昂，有理有据：“你都亲过我了，什么都做过了，现在才来说你不喜欢我，你还指望我相信！？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“做那种事跟喜不喜欢你有什么必要的联系吗？！上了你就是喜欢你？？你是那种被人摸两下就觉得自己怀孕了的兔子吗！？？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“你摸我才止两下？我们做了多少次还数的清吗！？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“你少在那里混淆概念，做爱跟谈恋爱是一回事吗！？？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“你才是少在那里装蒜，谁会跟不喜欢的人做爱！？？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“谁会跟不喜欢的人做爱？连这种问题你都问得出来，Galo Thymos看来你还真不会因为自己的无知而感到羞愧，你以为世界上为什么会有妓女妓男！？？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo: “只有变态色情狂才会去找那种服务吧！？你难道是想说你就是那种变态色情狂，然后你把我当不要钱的妓男了？？？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“别把话说得那么难听，你不是也在利用我吗！？？？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“利用你？？？就凭你长得好看就能就随口指控人吗？？Lio Fotia，要是检查结果显示这是你脑袋撞了的后遗症那我还可以考虑原谅你！！” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“我问过你是不是把我当按摩棒，你的回答是肯定的！你年纪轻轻就得了健忘症还真是无遗憾啊！！” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“我是被插的那个所以说把你当按摩棒难道有什么问题吗！？你觉得被利用了，那你也把我当按摩棒不就行了？？？我以为你不当下面那个，搞了半天你这么不满就是为了这个？？？？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“Galo Thymos你听清楚了，我确实不当下面那个。按摩棒只是个比喻，你把我当泄欲工具，我也把你当泄欲工具，大家平等互利，你凭什么指控我喜欢你？？？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“什么平等互利？在你眼里，这个世界上人均变态色情狂吗？？在你眼里，我是不跟人做爱就活不下去的类型吗？？就算是你自己有需要，泄欲工具也要喜欢才可以吧！！跟不喜欢的人做爱你不觉得恶心吗！？？难道你可以做到跟你不喜欢的人接吻的同时保持不呕吐吗！？？你的意思是你不喜欢我也可以每天每天地跟我做恋人之间的那些事？？？Lio Fotia你很厉害嘛！！！” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“看来我说了那么多你总算稍微明白了！但是，泄欲工具就是泄欲工具，根本不需要喜欢，可以跟不喜欢的人天天接吻做爱的人多了去了，不如说大多数成年人都是这样的吧？？也只有你这种思想还开化的过期小学生才会觉得做不到，还要强行把你的这种幼稚想法强加于人——” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“强行把我的幼稚想法施加给你真是不好意思了！！那也请你别把你的破烂想法施加给我！！！Lio Fotia我告诉你，我不需要什么泄欲工具，也不想当谁的泄欲工具，我和你接吻，帮你口交，我被你上，全都是因为我——” </p><p> </p><p>喜欢你。 </p><p> </p><p>蓝头发消防员的声音戛然而止，他的喉咙突然哽咽了一下，刚才轻易说了许多遍的那个词语突然说就不出口了。 </p><p> </p><p>喜欢一个人，想要回应对方的期待，因为全心全意信任着对方，因为相信自己的心意不会被看轻，所以就算身为男人也可以一次次地张开腿，甘愿被压在下面，忍耐着羞耻，做到了那些做不到的事，也感受到了那些从未知晓的快乐。 </p><p> </p><p>然而—— </p><p> </p><p>屋里安静了下来。 </p><p> </p><p>在沙发前拉拉扯扯激情对骂得不可开交的两人似乎现在才意识到他们在吵什么，似乎现在才意识到他们在辩论的伟大命题的是他们自己的事。 </p><p> </p><p>他们几乎是同时放开了对方，然后同时楞在了原地，然后带着同样难以置信的表情，同样茫然地望着对方—— </p><p> </p><p>Galo已经快感觉不到自己的存在了，以为一直进行得很顺利的恋情，对方竟然从头到尾实属不知情。然而他还是想最后再确认一遍。 </p><p> </p><p>他问道：“所以，我们......其实...” </p><p> </p><p>第一次从自己的偏见里惊醒过来的Lio Fotia，第一次真正了解Galo Thymos的Lio Fotia，终于以一个极品混蛋的身份开始重新认识自己。Galo不是骚货，也不是婊子。Lio若是胆敢回头看看自己干了什么，只看一眼就足以让他窒息。 </p><p> </p><p>怎么会这样。 </p><p> </p><p>对于Galo的提问，Lio回答道： “嗯...那个...就，就是这样，你...还有什么，不明白吗...” </p><p> </p><p>刚才不厌其烦地重复了好多遍的话现在再复述一遍都困难，Lio幼时的家庭教师要是知道哪一天他会在人前口吃成这样，估计不顾70岁的高龄也要从底特律飞过来把他臭骂一顿。 </p><p> </p><p>然而Galo毫无障碍地听懂了，并且赶紧摇摇头，连着说了三遍“明白了”，生怕再从Lio嘴里听到什么不好听的话。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio感激地点点头。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo表示自己需要一个人冷静一下，Lio默契地让了路，Galo把自己关在了阳台外面， Lio跌坐回沙发里。 </p><p> </p><p>也不管地上干不干净，Galo背靠着落地玻璃窗坐了下来。入夜的风有点冷，他很快就蜷缩起来，哭声扰民，好公民Galo哭得悄无声息，他已经够丢脸，够可悲了。 </p><p> </p><p>矮桌上属于Lio的那杯橙汁静静地伫立在原位，Lio只觉得时空错乱，这杯橙汁已经不是原来那杯橙汁。 </p><p> </p><p>两个人隔着沙发背，落地玻璃窗，和它们中间三米的距离，完美地背对背。 </p><p> </p><p>输赢已定，双方大获全败。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新的一天开始于 Lio Fotia从Galo Thymos的床上醒来。 </p><p> </p><p>从本质上清醒多了的浅发美少年连早上起床都醒得比平时快，Galo早餐都还没做好，Lio就穿着睡衣翘着头发从房间里出来了，跟Galo说早安，问有没有什么他能帮上忙的。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo终于不再裸体围裙了，内裤好好地穿在身上，大概只是因为昨晚没脱下来，另外，他围裙下面还穿了上衣。 </p><p> </p><p>他把平底锅里的煎蛋小心地翻了个面，说Lio可以帮忙泡两杯白茶。 </p><p> </p><p>“我的那杯三勺糖，Lio的那杯只要一勺。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio应答说好，不知怎么的就盯着Galo光裸的大腿发起呆来。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“Lio你真的醒了吗？” </p><p> </p><p>“醒了，我醒了”，Lio回过神来，又问：“Galo，你的糖分不会过量了吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo把一枚完美的煎蛋乘进白瓷盘子里，说：“平时只要标准的两勺，今天需要额外的糖分。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo没有别的意思，但Lio还是沉默了，并最终在Galo那杯放了三勺糖的同时在自己那杯也放了两勺。 </p><p> </p><p>昨天，两人大吵了一架，第一次知道了对方真正的想法。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio在沙发上独自脑内凌乱试图理顺，一边想好要怎么道歉一边等待，即使他已经完全不知道该怎么面对Galo，更不知道以后要如何跟Galo相处了。在Lio得出“还是要跟Galo保持距离为好”的结论时，已经过了两个小时，Galo自闭完了从阳台进屋，肿着眼皮，说外面有点冷。 </p><p> </p><p>——Galo不会让自己无端感冒着凉，也不会让自己情绪过于失控，这可能也是他自幼失去双亲也能非常健康地长大的原因之一。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio立刻迎上去道歉了，竭尽所能地让话听起来好听，再没提什么喜欢不喜欢的。大抵是内心的歉疚之情过于真实，他看上去比他自己以为的还要郑重。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“我没事了。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“...真的吗？” </p><p> </p><p>“不然呢”，Galo嗓子有点沙哑，说话却有底气：“你不喜欢我，难道我就不活了吗。” </p><p> </p><p>又补充道：“明天还要上班呢，要早点睡。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo这么说，让Lio无话可说。 </p><p> </p><p>在恋爱中，Galo能想到的最坏的事就是分手了。艾娜反驳说还有更坏的事，那就是背叛。Galo现在才知道，还有比背叛更糟的——薛定谔的恋爱，打开盒子才发现它不存在。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo曾经终止了古雷的计划，扑灭了普罗米亚。然而，他的恋情只是一场误会，这是已经发生了所以无法改变的事实——就只好接受了。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo的心思很简单，Lio却还没明白世界上怎么会有Galo这种存在。每次Lio确信自己想清楚了，逻辑理顺了，只差行动了，然后Galo一开口，成立的一切又一下子被整个推翻了。 </p><p> </p><p>于是Lio被带了节奏，并且发现：“我们还没吃晚饭。” </p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，Galo的肚子就响亮地叫了一声。两人订了外卖披萨，Galo比平时还多吃了两块。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“今晚我睡沙发。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“你现在睡沙发有意义吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio一愣。他以前怎么没发现Galo这么会怼人。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“要是Lio讨厌我了，那我睡沙发你睡床总可以了吧。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“......” </p><p> </p><p>所以，两人还是在同一张床上睡了，半点肢体接触都没有地睡到了天亮。不过，Lio之后也没有再提起要搬走的事。 </p><p> </p><p>误会已经解开了，Galo都这么大度，他再揪着不放岂不是心胸过于狭窄。 </p><p> </p><p>…... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Galo还跟以前一样，看上去就足够惹人眼目，还吵闹得很，走到哪里都是注意力的中心，工作也总是冲在最前面，晚饭也还是吃很多。他跟Lio的日常似乎没有什么变化，只是过上了“和谐删减版”的生活，虽然双方都想着最好不要但到头来还是天天黏在一起。只是有些时候，Galo会突然安静下来，一个人发呆。Lio不知道他在想什么，但总觉得他的表情有些寂寞。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio以前一天要在心里骂无数遍Galo骚货婊子，真心实意地认为他哪天走在路上被谁拖走强奸了都是情理之中，可现在，那些恶劣的想法由内而外蒸发了，Lio只是一天天地越来越担心Galo是否会被他人以性意味过重的目光来看待，他想提醒Galo稍微注意一点，但他却是最没资格说这个的人，因为Galo如今在他面前不用提醒也会注意。虽然仅限于在他面前。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo在人前那副毫无防备的模样让Lio莫名的紧张，好像这个一身肌肉的男人一离开自己的视线就有可能被谁骗去哪个角落稀里糊涂地给上了。搞得现在谁要多看了Galo一眼都要担心自己被旁边那个长着一张漂亮脸的前恐怖分子头目暗杀。 </p><p> </p><p>在旁人看来两人依旧亲密无间，而与此同时他们这期间一丝一毫的肢体接触都没有也足以称得上厉害了。递个杯子都要注意着不碰到手，双人床的中间更是活生生空出来可以装得下一个人的位置，像是在较什么劲，谁先碰到对方谁就输了一样。 </p><p> </p><p>这小半年来，不管是被Galo又是嘴又是穴地伺候的Lio，还是开了荤一发不可收拾的Galo，都过着完全满足的日子。现在，肉体关系戛然而止，两人不约而同地延长了淋浴时间。Lio勉强能搞定自己，Galo按理说也是可以的，然而，性生活的巨大落差让他体内燥热，十天有九天睡不着觉，于是他又从床上爬起来去上厕所。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo很有信心地认为过段时间就会好了，然后过了一段时间，他已经自暴自弃地开始直接在床上背对着Lio悄悄自慰了——他根本没理由要悄悄做，面对同性的室友兼朋友，更何况还是真枪实弹地上过无数次床的那种。男人撸管即正义，有什么需要避嫌的？然而因为那个人是Lio，Galo不知怎么的就是正大光明不起来。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo要是真能悄悄的那也就算了，事实上，他第一次就暴露了，之后每一次Lio听着Galo极力压抑的喘息，睡着明知道是因为什么而微微动的床，真说不上谁比谁更难受。 </p><p> </p><p>几次之后，Lio甚至知道Galo什么时候射，持续了多久。他又暗自猜测Galo技术是不是不太行，总是要搞很久，若是站在一个局外人的角度，Lio都想建议Galo前面不行试试玩后面了。然而，一想到Galo曾经一次次地在他身下被肏到用后面高潮，他如何能当局外人。 </p><p> </p><p>一天下来，Lio终于忍不住了，保持着背对Galo的睡姿，百般无奈地开口道： </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，你要是放开来弄，应该会轻松点。” </p><p> </p><p>黑暗中的Galo吓了一大跳，手里的阴茎都吓了个半软，慌慌张张地说他藏得那么好，问Lio怎么知道的。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio依然背对着Galo，决定坦诚点。 </p><p> </p><p>“挺明显的，一开始就知道。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“那你就不要揭穿我！” </p><p> </p><p>床头的夜灯啪一声亮了，Galo下床就要逃走。Lio以为Galo生气了，也赶紧从床上起来了，一把抓住了那只粗壮的手腕，抬头却对上一张红透了的脸和一双闪躲的眼睛，被暖色的夜灯印得格外生动。 </p><p> </p><p>“Galo，我帮你！” </p><p> </p><p>Lio脱口而出，又补充道：“你不介意的话。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo果然没挣扎了，只是脸更红了，他看上去是真的疑惑，他问道，“朋友之间有帮做这种事的吗？” </p><p> </p><p>“有的”，Lio面不改色：“梅斯跟坎罗两个直男也会互相帮对方做。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio说谎了。大多数的直男更本不愿意没事去碰另一个男人的屌。 </p><p> </p><p>然而Galo看上去就像无论Lio说了什么他都信的样子。 </p><p> </p><p>无论如何，Galo又躺了回去，躺回去之前想关灯被Lio阻止了，说太暗看不清楚不好操作。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo从小就有穿好睡衣睡觉的习惯，跟Lio“同居”之后天天裸睡也没有感冒过也就养成了新习惯，而如今，他的睡衣重新回到了他身上，短袖短裤的印花套装，薄薄的料子，有效地成为了曾经扒起人裤子来眼睛都不眨的Lio“提供帮助”路上的阻碍。 </p><p> </p><p>好在Galo先反应过来，自己干脆地把下半身脱光，把睡裤连着内裤踢到了床尾。 </p><p> </p><p>在这种时候，不必要的迟疑只会让气氛变得尴尬，让一件本可以坦坦荡荡的事变得微妙。Lio立刻跟上节奏，握住Galo半硬的阴茎，从容地套弄起来。纤细却有力的手指隔着那层柔软的皮肤，感觉到海绵体在手中迅速胀大。 </p><p> </p><p>美少年全程看着手中的生殖器，仅仅是因为不想去看Galo的脸。而Galo望着Lio云淡风轻的眼睛，只觉得说不出的羞耻，而自己那从来没有争气过的阴茎更是在对方的注视下一跳一跳地越发肿胀，脆弱的铃口漏尿一样地不断吐出晶莹的前液，湿哒哒的，仿佛在诉说它的主人有多淫荡。 </p><p> </p><p>当Galo真正地在Lio身下张腿挨肏时再怎么也好歹也是两个人，但此时此刻深陷情欲的似乎只有他一人。他希望Lio也有点什么反应，好让他不那么孤单。 </p><p> </p><p>然而Lio的表情看上去就像外科医生一样冷静。 </p><p> </p><p>他不用去问Galo是否舒服，这个强壮的男人已经一副不知廉耻的样子挺起胯部把性器往他手里送了。但是Lio现在已经知道了Galo绝不是不知廉耻...他只是，天生了色情的身子罢了。无论是他轻轻扭动仿佛极度渴求爱抚的细腰，还是他伴随着起伏的胸部而把睡衣一下下顶出凸印的乳首，亦或是他听起来就像被干了好几轮的喘息，他本人不一定意识得到。 </p><p> </p><p>这个纯情到能把接吻错当爱慕的男人，若是到了正确认识到自己有多色情的那天......会坏掉的吧。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio加重了手上的力度，换来Galo一声拔高的呻吟。他下意识地看过去，Galo像个孩子一样无助地望着他，却一脸意乱情迷。 </p><p> </p><p>该死。Galo长了一双什么都藏不住的眼睛。 </p><p> </p><p>难道Galo仍然对他抱有那种被称为“喜欢”的感情吗？ </p><p> </p><p>喜欢一个人...是什么感觉？ </p><p> </p><p>脸上的一丝凉意打断了Lio的思绪。Galo在Lio手中颤抖着射了出来，回过神来的Lio才看到Galo那还流着半透明白浊的抽动的铃口。 </p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我没想到——” </p><p> </p><p>Galo一边剧烈喘息，一边哑着嗓子道歉。Lio低头看到自己睡衣上挂满了Galo的精液。 </p><p> </p><p>“不要紧。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio淡定道。说着把睡衣纽扣一颗颗解开，脱下来扔在地上。Galo伸手把床头的纸巾盒拿过来，才发现Lio也不是没有反应，于是提议道:  </p><p> </p><p>“Lio，我也帮你做。” </p><p> </p><p>“算了吧”，Lio扯了几张纸巾仔细地把Galo挂着精液的阴茎擦干净，“你连自己都搞不定，还要来搞定我吗。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo也扯了两张纸巾，伸手擦掉不小心弄到Lio脸上的那一道精液，问他：“那你要自己做吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio被子一掀径直躺下了，只说：“我更想睡觉。晚安。” </p><p> </p><p>“好吧”，Galo有些小小的遗憾，却不纠结，他找出自己刚刚脱掉的内裤，穿上，然后像一条吃饱的小狗一样舒舒服服地躺下去，对Lio说晚安。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo伸手关掉床头的夜灯，房间陷入一片舒适的黑暗。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo Thymos是个令人不爽的男人，无时无刻不在让人在意，惹人生气。Lio闭上眼睛那一刻突然察觉到：自己已经不生气了很久了。 </p><p> </p><p>只剩在意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lio Fotia和Galo Thymos打破了肢体接触的迷之禁忌之后，他们的日常不可避免地再次朝着没羞没臊的方向发展，双人床也不用在中间留空了。做爱不可能，但Galo很快就习惯了在Lio手里射精。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo那么懂礼貌的大男孩当然要礼尚往来，但Lio大多时候会谢绝Galo的帮助。Galo以为Lio是在嫌弃自己的技术，于是当Lio偶尔同意了，Galo就会格外卖力，双手并用飞快地套弄，握着大屌揉搓囊袋。他让Lio躺好或者坐好，放心交给他，看上去特别有仪式感，特别认真，总是把脸凑得很近，就差上舌头去舔了。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo越是积极，Lio越不敢劳烦他。 </p><p> </p><p>那场误会被Galo轻描淡写地带过，Lio作为这件事里混蛋的一方却耿耿于怀。神奇的是，以前Galo怎么看怎么来气，现在却怎么看怎么顺眼。他叫Galo的名字，Galo一脸阳光地冲他笑，看着Galo那副又乖又诚实，一点也不计较的样子，Lio别的想法也少了许多，就越觉得歉疚。他想对Galo好点，然而工作上他跟Galo最多只能算互相帮助，家务上他大多数时候也插不上手，好不容易能为Galo做点什么，如果反让Galo来帮他，岂不是越欠越多，怎么还也还不完了吗。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio早上起得早了些，就算帮不上什么实质性的忙也会跟Galo一起准备早餐。Galo看Lio一副没睡醒的样子劝他再睡会儿，Lio总是眯着眼睛说他醒了。如果Galo晚餐不幸没吃饱，大晚上在家饿了，Lio则会去便利店买速食或者零食回来。说实话，Lio不怎么会挑选吃的，甚至不知道便利店的烤肠需要自助添加酱汁，然而Galo完全不挑，他把光溜溜的烤肠和面包一起塞进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓地说Lio对他真好。Lio把汽水罐打开递给Galo，沉默地看着Galo吃。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio当然不认为自己对Galo有多好，于是他还请Galo看了电影。Galo很高兴，Lio只把他当朋友这个事实并不影响他美滋滋地悄悄把这当做“跟喜欢的人约会”，反正Lio不知道，那就不算冒犯。Lio确实不知道，但也挺开心的，谁说只有情侣才能两个人单独去看电影，跟朋友一起不是也不错吗。然而他在过马路的时候鬼使神差地拉了Galo的手。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo再是神经大条也察觉了Lio的变化，问了Lio也没问出个所以然——他当然问不出来了，“以前把天真的你当泄欲工具操了那么多遍我感到很抱歉所以想做好事来弥补一下” ，虽然Lio是这么想的，但要把种话说出口那也太混蛋了。 </p><p> </p><p>话说回来，这样的补偿从任何方面来说真的有意义吗？ </p><p> </p><p>Lio不再感叹为什么会有Galo这样的人存在，也许Galo是特别的也说不定。待他以恶意，他受得了，待他以善意，他也受得起，他被古雷背叛过，也被自己伤害过，但他还是那个他，不曾改变，依然热烈，赤诚，毫无防备，依然吵吵闹闹地拿着他那玩具一样的[缠]，要去拯救所有人。 </p><p> </p><p>无论如何，Galo没有太纠结，他就带着他的小问号，受宠若惊地接着浅发美人抛过来的好意。直到某个休息日，他像往常一样躺在Lio身下，Lio却要用嘴来帮他做时，他才大难临头似地把Lio推开，捂着自己鸡巴一脸惊吓地问Lio这是要干嘛。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio: “帮你啊。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo：“像，像平时一样不好吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“这样应该会更舒服。” </p><p> </p><p>“不是这个问题”，Galo警觉起来，连用词都精准了：“Lio你可别告诉我朋友之间可以相互口交。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio似乎想了一下，半真半假地说：“因人而异。我认为可以。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo听罢，连忙道：“我认为不行！” </p><p> </p><p>Lio会意点头，又拍拍Galo的手臂示意他把捂裆的手拿开，说：“我们又不相互，我帮你就好。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo捂得更严实了，摇头直说不行，哪有这样的。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio今天却特别有耐心，哄小孩一样地劝，“不试试怎么知道行不行。对我来说这跟用手帮你没什么区别。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio又说谎了。他根本没有帮任何人口交过，怎么肯能没区别。然而Galo态度没有改变，只说不行，不能让Lio做这种事。Lio想着这也不是什么过分的事，越发好奇了。他认真地看着Galo，问他怎么那么不愿意。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo也不知道该如何表达，只说他明白Lio不看重这些事所以可以但是因为是Lio所以又不行，Lio似懂非懂地听着，表情越来越疑惑，Galo越讲越讲不清楚，脸都红了，最后大声来了一句： </p><p> </p><p>“我不是那种会让一起值日的女同学搬桌子的人！” </p><p> </p><p>这话前后不着边，长得比Galo从小到大的所有女同学都还要漂亮的Lio却一下子听懂了。Galo处独有的神奇思维总是让Lio无话可说，可他必须说—— </p><p> </p><p>“我不是你的女同学” ，Lio说得缓慢又无奈，又指着Galo的裆部，接着陈述道：“你那里也没有大到口起来比搬桌子吃力的地步。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo脸一下子红透了，Lio虽然不是故意的但依然无情地说出来了： </p><p> </p><p>“还没有我的大。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo突然表情变得很倔强。 </p><p> </p><p>“我不服”，一身肌肉的蓝头发消防员正色道：“我承认你的很大，但是仔细想想我认为那是一种视觉误差！” </p><p> </p><p>原来Galo还有在“仔细想想”吗。Lio忍着没笑出来。 </p><p> </p><p>“因为Lio的身子比较...纤细，所以就显得那里很大”，Galo双手比划着，一脸认真，“但是我跟Lio相反，所以那里就显得小了。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio点点头，示意Galo继续说。 </p><p> </p><p>“所以，单独拿出来比的话，一定是我的比较大！” Galo也不知哪里来的底气，下了如此结论。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio轻飘飘地试探道：“Galo，你想比？” </p><p> </p><p>Galo立刻上钩：“比就比！” </p><p> </p><p>“好”，Lio说：“如果我输了，你可以向我提一个要求，但如果你输了，就乖乖躺好让我帮你口。怎样？” </p><p> </p><p>“没问题！” </p><p> </p><p>于是两人翻箱倒柜地找了工具出来，开始了全面且严谨的测量，Lio一边操作一边反思自己是不是被Galo传染了，这么白痴的事放以前他是绝对不会干。 </p><p> </p><p>一番折腾，结果出来了。 </p><p> </p><p>按照约定，Galo乖乖躺好了。还在不甘心。 </p><p> </p><p>“就差一点点！” </p><p> </p><p>一开始就知道结果的Lio拿出了一开始就准备好的通用安慰词：“没关系，尺寸没有那么重要......” </p><p> </p><p>Lio一手撸动着Galo的阴茎，俯身，张嘴—— </p><p> </p><p>Galo紧张地支起身来看，又被舌头的触感刺激得一下又躺回去。他信了Lio的邪，这哪里跟用手是一回事？！ </p><p> </p><p>这也太舒服了...... </p><p> </p><p>因为总是被口交，实践上的新手也是理论上的专家。Lio从Galo兴奋的喘息里得知自己不算太菜，于是信心满满，缓慢有序地开始了新领域的探索。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo的阴茎很快就在Lio的唇舌下彻底肿胀起来。虽然是第一次，Lio却没有任何心理负担，从顶端到根部舔了个遍，每一丝皱褶都被浸湿。蓝色的阴毛有简单修过，但还是有些扎人，Lio用手把毛发拨弄开，伸出舌头把囊袋含进嘴里。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo舒服得双腿发软，毫不掩饰地发出愉悦的呻吟。他以为这已经很爽了，却在Lio把他正式含进嘴里轻轻吮吸时才知道有更厉害的。Galo抓紧了身下的被单，爽得晕头转向，他迷迷糊糊地想以前，以前他帮Lio舔的时候，Lio也会这么舒服吗。 </p><p> </p><p>然而Galo的舒适没多久就被巨大的担忧替代——太爽了，他根本说不准什么时候会射。他可不想射在Lio的嘴里。只有Lio那样的美人，精液才是甜的。Galo深信，自己的精液味道一定不太好，Lio一定会被恶心到。 </p><p> </p><p>他绝对不要这样的事情发生！ </p><p> </p><p>Galo立刻忍着快感挣扎起来，说可以了，够了。Lio心想不是还没射吗，怎么就够了呢，于是按住他乱动的大腿又吞吐了一小会儿，才暂时把嘴里的阴茎吐出来，问Galo是不是不舒服。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo眼眶都红了，只说，舒服，但是快射了，所以别弄了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio：“没事，直接射出来。” </p><p> </p><p>“不——！！！”Galo赶紧拦住埋头就要继续的Lio。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio没想到Galo反应那么大，吓了一跳。Galo看起来却是真的着急。 </p><p> </p><p>“我不要这样，Lio你答应我，不要让我射在你嘴里，我不要......” </p><p> </p><p>Lio有点无奈，这种事情无所谓的吧。但他还是答应了Galo。 </p><p> </p><p>最终，Lio不是很准确地抓住时机放开了Galo，精液果然没有射进他嘴里，转而喷了他一脸，从头发到脖子。还不如射嘴里。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio想不通。为什么Galo今天对精液的去处在意到了这个程度，竟然一边射精一边跟他说对不起。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio一脸粘稠的白浊直往下滑，还不忘安慰Galo说，没事，真的没关系。他下床进浴室清洗，擦干脸上脖子上水珠，半裸着回来了。Galo像只煮熟的虾子一样缩在薄被里。 </p><p> </p><p>帮人口交那个比被人口交那个要神清气爽多了，Lio掀开被子在Galo身边躺下，问Galo感觉如何，比用手来得舒服吧。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo背对着Lio，闷闷地回答：“是很舒服，但下次还是不要了。我受不了。” </p><p> </p><p>“不喜欢吗？” </p><p> </p><p>Lio明知故问。他从背后搂住Galo的腰，没有意识到这是个不必要的亲密动作。 </p><p> </p><p>“喜欢。” </p><p> </p><p>Galo红着脸小声回答道。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio微笑，说Galo喜欢就好，又自言自语一样地说Galo下次专心享受就可以了射在哪里都没有关系不要想太多这种事对自己来说很轻松云云。Lio一边说着，抱着Galo的那只手自然而然地钻进了Galo睡衣里，无意识地以前戏般的动作爱抚Galo的上身，他看不到Galo的表情，所以不会怀疑此时Galo的心情并非跟他的心情一样轻快。 </p><p> </p><p>直到Galo被他摸得整个人都僵硬了，Lio才终于察觉到了不对。 </p><p> </p><p>难怪Galo从刚才起就不说话了。 </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉...” </p><p> </p><p>Lio把手收回来。 </p><p> </p><p>他在干什么。得意过头了吗。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo却一言不发地抓住了Lio的那只手，重新环住了自己的腰，力气还不小，Lio一下撞上了他的后背。但这一回，Galo身体是柔软的。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio微微睁大了眼睛。他不明白Galo这是何意，又不是完全不明白，但Galo身上的沐浴乳香味让他紧贴着Galo放松下来（他们用的明明是同一种沐浴乳），再次抱住了Galo。这个姿势并不陌生，Lio以前曾许多次这样抱着Galo，把性器肏进那从来不拒绝的肉穴里。 </p><p> </p><p>可现在Lio只想这么抱着他。 </p><p> </p><p>刚好，Galo此时也只想被Lio这么抱着。 </p><p> </p><p>这间卧室似乎突然被什么魔法笼罩了，不该拥抱的两人正在拥抱。他们谁都可以开口责问对方，却又都不说话，仿佛这样做，时针就到达不了午夜的十二点。 </p><p> </p><p>一个人要是想做什么不合理的事，通常要给自己找个合理的借口，若是两个人想要做什么不合理的事，那就两个人一起找借口。当无论如何找不到借口时，就转而去强调某种后果——没有后果的后果，不用负责，没有代价。 所以为什么不呢。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo还是开口了，信誓旦旦。 </p><p> </p><p>他说： “我已经不会再误会了。”  </p><p> </p><p>可是魔法没有破碎。Lio闻言，心里有些不是滋味，却把Galo抱得更紧了些。Galo默默抓住Lio纤细的手指，十指相扣，不让这个时刻溜走。 </p><p> </p><p>小小的喜悦在Galo胸腔里痒酥酥地跳跃，又毫无征兆地被巨大的委屈淹没。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo紧紧攥着Lio的手，突然很怀念以前。那个时候他们多开心，可以接吻，可以拥抱，想怎么亲密就怎么亲密，根本不需要什么理由。 </p><p> </p><p>可是为什么，为什么Lio就是不喜欢他。 </p><p> </p><p>跟他在一起不好吗？不开心吗？但凡是Lio想要的，他只要有就会给，为了Lio，连做不到的事都变得能够做到。所以他到底还有哪点不好？就算真的有，只要Lio提出，他改就是了。为什么Lio连机会都不给，说不喜欢就不喜欢。 </p><p> </p><p>——这些话，Galo问不出口，因为Lio明确告诉过他：没喜欢过他，以后也不会喜欢他。Lio说得那么大声，那么肯定，直直地看着他的眼睛，不容许他有一点点的误解和侥幸。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo后悔了。 </p><p> </p><p>那天，如果他没有生气就好了，没有跟Lio争辩就好了。那样的话，盒子就不会被打开，他就仍然拥有那一份属于他的真实，拥有那份完美的恋情。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio不喜欢他，他一点也不想知道！ </p><p> </p><p>Galo沉浸在自己的思绪里，没注意到自己的那只大手快把女同学Lio的手指给捏断了。Lio也没喊痛，轻轻把Galo翻过来，中途毫无阻力。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo不自觉地望向只存在于幻想和假象里的恋人。眼眶红红，不知所措。 </p><p> </p><p>罪魁祸首只觉得心脏被砰了一枪。 </p><p> </p><p>他不知道Galo在想什么，但Galo一定不是故意的。只怪那双眼睛太犯规，露骨的渴求，不加修饰的寂寞，仿佛Galo是见不得一点点火星的易燃品，却从未被点燃过哪怕一次，火焰就在Lio手里，而他不敢来取，只能在原地枯等到极寒。 </p><p> </p><p>他看着Lio，溢满而出的情絮像无数细小的毒藤蔓，攀上Lio的理智，绞紧Lio的欲求，对Lio下咒，催促Lio快点对眼前这个男人做点什么，抚摸他，占有他，现在马上—— </p><p> </p><p>Lio喉咙吞咽了一下。他知道自己一定是看错了，Galo明确说过不需要这种性爱，不想当泄欲工具。 </p><p> </p><p>一定是他看错了。Lio闭上眼睛。他总是看错，错把一个纯情大男孩看成欠肏的婊子，错把对方无意流露的爱慕看成淫荡的伎俩。 </p><p> </p><p>可是当他睁开眼睛，Galo依然这样看着他。 </p><p> </p><p>不知收敛地看着他。 </p><p> </p><p>甚至还缓慢地眨了一下那双该死的蓝眼睛，不是明知故问却和明知故问高度相似地问Lio怎么了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio反抓住Galo的手，起身，把Galo压在身下。Lio不怀疑自己现在看上去一定很糟，他不想让自己看上去狰狞又贪婪，但是他第一时间第二时间第三时间想要吻Galo。 </p><p> </p><p>竟然想吻Galo。 </p><p> </p><p>凭什么他事到如今想吻Galo。 </p><p> </p><p>不是炮友，不是恋人，什么话都已经说开了，找不到借口，想不出缘由，不公平，赤裸裸的霸占，想着要好好对待Galo，到头来还是一点长进都没有。 </p><p> </p><p>吻下去，会怎样？ </p><p> </p><p>Lio最终没有问出那句“可不可以”，不给Galo“不可以”的机会。他轻松地把薄唇贴上Galo嘴唇，闭眼之前看到了Galo那双烦人的蓝眼睛迅速泛起水雾。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio仔细舔吻Galo的那一丝迟疑，Galo那种特有的顺从在Lio舌尖化开，又湿又热。Galo知道该怎么做，就像之前许多次一样。一条乖狗狗。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio一只手捏住Galo的下颚，潜意识里防止猎物逃脱的动作，可Galo从来不逃，久违的口腔里只有取之不尽的缠绵，软得令人离不开。 </p><p> </p><p>这是个不希望造成困惑的吻，却又足够下流。Lio中途搅弄着Galo的软舌微微抽离开来好让Galo喘口气，又在Galo要说什么时又深吻回去，几次下来，Galo不再试图说话，彻底闭上眼睛，把两个人的津液一起吞下喉咙，用结实的双臂环住了压在他身上的美少年，动着脑袋换着角度让他深入。 </p><p> </p><p>两人的体温隔着衣服仍然不可避免的传递，再次勃起的两根阴茎随着越发激烈的舌吻隔着布料轻轻摩擦。Galo从鼻腔里发出舒适的轻笑声，腿已经开始不安分地往Lio身上挂——就像一个被路过的男人随便摸了两下都能爽到，最终落得不要钱地给人肏穴的妓女。 </p><p> </p><p>再不结束这个吻的话，那些要命的偏见说不定要原地死灰复燃。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio终于起身，放开了Galo被他捏出手指印的下颚，转而用拇指替Galo擦拭掉嘴角的津液，又把Galo额前乱了的蓝色发丝拨弄上头顶，沾了一手的细汗。 </p><p> </p><p>可Lio忘了Galo不是普通人，他是拥有迷之脑回路的未知人形生物。Galo根本不问缘由，更没想要争论，他完全不在意公不公平，更不存在原不原谅。就算刚才还难过到快要熄灭，一个吻便足以重新点亮那双蓝眼睛。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo舔舔嘴唇，得意地对Lio说： </p><p> </p><p> “就算你只是在可怜我，我也不会客气的。” </p><p> </p><p>Lio实实在在地愣住，虽然不知道要说什么但还是想开口说点什么。 </p><p> </p><p>Galo却率先一步绽放笑容。 </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，Lio。” </p><p> </p><p>当晚，Galo把Lio像抱枕一样抱着，脑袋空空地睡了，留下内心凌乱的Lio独自醒着。Lio的脸隔着睡衣被禁锢在Galo起起伏伏的大胸里，奇迹般地没有窒息，并且相当清楚地感受到了Galo衣服下面的乳头一会儿硬一会儿软。Galo睡得迷迷糊糊，时不时地哼哼两声，在梦中轻轻蹭自己的“抱枕”。 </p><p> </p><p>虽然脑袋被Galo粗壮的手臂抱住，腿被Galo粗壮的大腿压住，Lio依然认为这样睡没什么不好。唯一的缺点就是Galo的心跳声太吵，比较影响入睡。过了相当一段时间，Lio小幅度调整了几次睡姿，才发现那根本不是Galo的心跳。 </p><p> </p><p>是他自己的心跳。 </p><p> </p><p>于是听起来就更吵了。 </p><p> </p><p>Lio Fotia和在他内心里旋转的三百个问号一起清醒到了凌晨三点。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>